Just the three of us
by AmyJay1234
Summary: Rachel Berry, abused, bullied, hated, gay and is in love with two hot cheerios.Not that bad? What happens when the loves of her life find out that she's being abused by her stalker (ex)girlfriend? What happens when they get together? Just the three of them against what seems to be the whole world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Rachel's POV:**

The cold syrup hit my face as I was walking down the hall. The names and the laughter rang through my ears.

_Man Hands_

_RuPaul_

_Treasure trail_

Shaking my head getting rid of the thoughts, I was lucky to have closed my eyes in time. Out of all flavours they picked cherry. Cherry stains skin. Though not as bad as blue-berry, blue-berry stained skin and clothing. Now I think the bathroom was just across here.

Pulling a handkerchief out my pocket once I touched a wall and wipe my eyes. The bathroom door was right next to my hand. _Damn. _My face stings a lot, but meh. You get used to it. I walked to the sink and wet some paper towel. Wiping of the cherry slushie I jumped when I heard the bathroom door snap open but relaxed when I saw it was Brittany. She always made an effort to be my friend, even when everyone told her not to. This was ok with me. I hurt all over, the ice hurts, the well, uh, yeah I hurt.

"You okay Cherry Berry?" She asked innocently and I smiled at the name. Cherry Berry.

"I'm fine Brittany." I said sending her a small smile before walking across the room and grabbing a chair. Why they have chair in the bathrooms I'll never understand. Placing the chair in front of the sink and setting down the shampoo and conditioner I grabbed my bag and went to the toilet stall to change, just as I was about to move Santana came bursting through the doors with a surprised look on her face.

"Are you okay Santana?" I asked softly and she straightens her posture and nods at me. She had made an effort to be nice to me since Brittany was friends with me. I continued into the bathroom stall and locked the door behind me sitting down for a moment and the closed lid toilet seat I breathed in slowly and relaxed my breaths. I then proceeded to get changed, trying not to look at what covered my body. A constant reminder to be a good girl. I put on my jeans, and long sleeve shirt, slipping on my unicorn sweater that Brittany had gave me for my birthday last year. It was really pretty, but I never wore it. Looks like I'll have to now, it should make her happy. I was still a little sticky. I had got a full body slushie bath. By people I thought I could trust. My ex-boyfriend Finn, Quinn who I had helped through everything no matter how much it hurt, Noah who was just there for the fun of it and Dave because I knew his secret. They had got me from each angle. I don't even know what I've done this time.

"Stop being so mean San, just because you have the hots for-" Whatever Brittany was going to say was cut off. I sat for a moment before folding all my slushie soaked clothes into a plastic bag and my shoes and socks I was wearing earlier.

I pulled out some ankle socks and my white volleys and slipped them on before standing and opening the door. I could feel sticky stains all over and decided to clean my face before washing my hair. I smiled over at Brittany before getting a face washer from my bag I had set on the chair. I wet my dark blue face washer and wiped down my face. Opening my eyes afterwards and seeing Brittany next to me. I jumped a little and she giggled. I looked behind her at Santana who was smiling slightly, which was slightly disturbing.

"You're wearing the sweater I got you!" Brittany exclaimed after a further investigation of what I was wearing.

"Yes, I love it Brittany. Thank you." I mumbled and she frowned a little. I turned back to the mirror and wiped the front and back of my neck. Brittany was still standing next to me, just watching me in the mirror. I sighed after I was done.

"You should get to class Brittany." I said as I opened the shampoo bottle and started lathering my hair. Brittany frowned and shook her head.

"But you need help and I'm here to help you." She said and I frowned but shook it off. She would make me feel so much better if she left. I need to be alone. I didn't get to say that before her hands were in my hair and she was spreading the shampoo through my hair. It felt nice to have my scalp massaged. Santana came over and moved my bag, urging me to sit the chair. I felt a little panicked but went along with it for the sake of it. Did that even make sense?

"Cherry Berry?" Brittany asked more than said. I met her eyes in the mirror and raised an eyebrow to let her know I was listening.

"You've been very quiet." She stated and I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Just having a bad day Brittany." I said and opened my eyes to rinse the shampoo out. They let me wash out the shampoo and sat me back in the chair. They got the conditioner bottle Brittany started running her fingers through my hair with the conditioner, getting out all the knots my hair made in the process of scrubbing the shampoo through it.

"But you have been very quiet in class as well and glee." Brittany explained, picking up my hair brush and pulling my hair into a ponytail on top of my head.

"Thank you for helping me Brittany." I said and picked up my belongings and walking to the door. Brittany grabbed my arm, holding me back. I flinched and felt my face scrunched up. She looked at me and I smiled one more time before pulling my arm back and running out the door. All I could see as I ran to the fifth period class was Brittany's shocked face, Santana's smile. It had to be some sort of trick, to comfort the loser and dump her on her sorry butt. I wasn't falling for it. I got to my class and checked my wrist watch, it said five minutes till the bell. There was going to be no use going in, I was only going too laughed at. I turned on my heel and headed to glee. The bell went and students filled the hallways but I didn't care. I turned the corner and saw Quinn and a bunch of jocks standing there with the biggest cups of slushie they could have.

"What have I done now?" I asked closing my eyes tightly and putting my bag on the ground. I got splashed and laughed at, like usual and got called names, like usual. Then Quinn yelled at me,

"What have you done now? You were born!" Everyone laughed along with her and I was soaked everywhere. Screw glee, I'm going home. I'll just have to tell Mr Schue first. I couldn't even wipe my eyes because I was that wet and cold.

I reached down for my bag when someone kicked it. Everyone laughed again, I wasn't going to play this game so I opened my eyes, ignoring the pain and picked it up. Taking it with me I put my head down and moved around everyone. I got to glee and saw everyone was already there including Quinn, Finn, Noah, Brittany and Santana. Everyone stopped to look at me, their conversation's stopping. Sighing I made my way up to Mr Schue, he was writing on the board and stopped to look at me.

"Rachel, what ha-"

"I quit Mr Schue." I mumbled after cutting him off. I turned on my heel and left. I heard people break into talking after I shut the door. I held back the tears and made my way out of the school to go home. They weren't worth the tears. I got out of school and was walking to the car park. I didn't have a car and the buses had already left so I walked home. I was almost out of the car park, so close to home.

"RACHEL!" I heard, I didn't bother turning around, I kept walking. I heard my name being called over and over again.

"CHERRY BERRY!" I heard and I felt like stopping, but I just couldn't face Brittany at the moment. Or Santana. I kept walking, slushie dripping everywhere. My body and face aching. Maybe if I kept walking they would give up. I felt two arms go around my waist and I stopped, they were Brittany's arms, wait what?

"Are you okay?" She murmured and I nodded, trying to get out of her strong grip.

"I'm fine, can you let me go?" I asked and I heard Brittany whisper no. If people were to pass by, they would probably see this as a weird thing. A cheerleader, a very pretty one at that, hugging a loser covered in slushie. Brittany wasn't going to let go anytime soon so I kept walking. It was awkward, carrying Brittany around on my back. Well more like dragging her along with me. I wasn't getting very far before Brittany finally let go and I ran. Well I didn't get very far before she picked me up bridal style and carried me to the edge of the sidewalk. I screamed and thrashed against her.

"LET ME GO! NOW!" I screamed before I was thrown onto something soft. I stopped screaming to look where I was. It appeared to be a car. What type of car was a mystery to me, I knew nothing about cars. The car started moving and I scrambled to sit up. Brittany was sitting next to me, watching me while Santana was driving. I locked eyes with Santana in the rear view mirror.

"What do you think you two are doing?" I asked, Brittany smiled at me, she looked happy.

"You need to put your seatbelt on." Was all she said and I huffed.

"This is kidnapping!" I exclaimed and Santana laughed.

"Chill Berry-" I cut her off.

"Don't even finish that sentence, I bet I can guess. 'Who would kidnap someone like you? Manhands!'." I snapped at her. I looked at the door handle and slowly let my hand travel towards it. When she next stopped the car I could jump out and make a run for it before I get into trouble for being home late.

"Don't even try it Rachel. It won't work." Santana said, locking the doors afterwards. Santana sent me a small glare.

"ARGH!" I yelled, slumping in my seat. I still didn't have my seatbelt on but it didn't matter.

"I need to get home." I mumbled. Brittany brought me in for a hug. I didn't bother fighting against her. She's too strong anyway.

"Why don't you spend the weekend with us?" Brittany asked and I shook my head.

"I can't." I whispered and buried my head in her lap.

"Why not? Come one sweetie, you can tell us." I shook my head at what Brittany said.

"Why?" Brittany asked and I shook my head again.

"You're spending the weekend with us." Santana declared. Her tone clearly stating that no one was to argue with her.

"I can-" I didn't finish. We had pulled into Santana's driveway. Oh gosh. I don't want to be here. I let go of Brittany as Santana unlocked the doors. I opened the door and ran out and you wouldn't believe what happened. I ran straight into the arms of Santana.

"SHIT!" I yelled and tried turning but it didn't work. I let Santana drag me into her house. Not moving, hoping she would just drop me and let me run. Why can't they just let me be?

"If you let me go now, I promise I won't tell anyone." I explained. I was hanging off the doorway with Santana trying to pull me off. As much as it hurt I wasn't going to willingly go into her house.

"Let go Rachel!" Santana yelled, tugging harder. My body was in the air. I hurt a lot, but I wasn't giving in without a fight.

"No!" I yelled back, tightening my fingers. Biting my lip to keep in the screams of pain.

"Yes!" She yelled and tugged harder. I was still hanging in the air when Brittany came up and picked me up by the waist and carried me to the lounge. I slumped against the couch.

"I need to go home." I mumbled. I looked down into my lap and played with my fingers.

"B, why don't you go gets something for us to drink." Santana told Brittany. Not asked, TOLD. Brittany didn't reply so I assumed she went to get drinks.

"You gonna talk to me now, Rachel?" Santana asked and I shook my head.

"Stop being stubborn. Tell me what's wrong." I shook my head again. I heard her sigh and lift up my chin.

"Let's get you changed. You're all sticky." I nodded and she grabbed my hand. She tugged me by my hand up stairs. I kept my eyes on my feet. They were going to find out and make fun of me. We stopped walking and I heard a door open. I was pulled inside and looked up into a big, bright, white bathroom.

"You can tell me here." Santana said softly. I dropped to my knees. The tears slipping out.

"You can't tell anyone." I whispered after getting a control on my breathing.

"I promise, Rae. Let's get you cleaned up and you can tell me what's happened." I just nodded at her words and started to take off of my jumper. Santana helped me get it off, then taking off my long sleeved shirt so that I was sitting there only on my pink bra. I heard her gasp.

"Who did this?" She asked quietly. Her eyes showing anger.

"Please don't tell Brittany." I begged.

"She'll find out. You can't keep anything from that girl." Santana said, I cried harder.

"Rachel, please, sweetheart. Tell me, who did this to you?" I looked into her brown eyes and cried harder. My breathing going out of control.

"Rachel, take deep breathes ok? Here copy me. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Good girls." I kept breathing in and out; Santana took my hands in her hands. I kept looking her in the eyes.

"Santana, I'm scared." I whispered and she pulled me to her chest hugging me.

"Tell me Rache. I'll protect you. So will B. You just have to tell me what from. Who from." I was still in her hug.

"It's a long story." I felt her chin rest on top of my slushie filled hair.

"I have all the time in the world." I giggled, she makes me feel happy. My giggling stopped and I sighed. Moving away from her I sat cross legged to look at her.

"It's sort of hard. Well, I guess it started when I went to the park about five months ago." I breathed in and looked at Santana. She nodded for me to continue.

"That wasn't the best way to start off. Ok, so it really started when I figured that, I am, well, sort of…" I looked to the floor, I mumbled the last word.

"Gay." I heard an intake of breathe.

"Rachel, there nothing to be sad about. It's ok, to you know, be gay." I looked to her.

"Promise?" She nodded. I felt so pathetic at that moment.

"Well, I was at the park and I ran into, her." Santana's eyes grew dark.

"No, Rachel, no. Ok, whoever it was couldn't have done this. Please, no." Santana had stood up and was pacing the room. I felt wet tracks on my face and nodded.

"What's her name? I'll kill her!" Santana said and started ranting in a language I didn't understand.

"Can I finish my story?" I asked quietly, I'm not sure she heard me and was about to say it again before she dropped to the floor next to me and held me tight.

"Sure, I'm sorry." Santana quietly whispered in my ear.

"I, I didn't know what to do. I mean she sort of just came up to me and asked me out. I declined, I didn't have feelings for her but she, and oh gosh she just slapped me. It hurt so much San but I couldn't do anything about it." I cried into her. The memories hurt a lot but it was good to have it off my chest. I breathed in again to finish my story.

"She took my hand and took me to her car before she drove off. She pulled up out front of my house. I asked how she knew where I lived, but she wouldn't answer. Just got out and went into my house. I went in after her, which was stupid but I, I didn't want her to do anything to my home." I cried harder at what was about to come next.

"No, please, no, Rachel. She didn't, did she?" I shook my head,

"She never went that far. She wanted to wait for a 'special time' as she so put it. She was always kissing me, touching me. I hated it. She gave me all these hickey that I had to hide. She gave me lots, I always tried to stop her but she would hurt me if I did." Santana's arms tightened around me and her fists balled.

"What's her name Rachel? I swear I will get her. Everyone will." I nodded.

"I'm just so scared." I whispered.

"I know sweetie." Santana kept whispering and stoked my sticky head and back.

"I don't want to tell Brittany." I said, sitting up to look at her, she looked to be debating with herself about something.

"Why?" She asked and I looked at her like it was obvious.

"She just so sweet and caring, I don't want her to know." Santana nodded at this.

"It doesn't matter if you want her to know or not. She'll figure it out. Britt's like that." I wiped my face and bit my lip before answering.

"Ok." Santana stood up.

"Can you tell me her name?" Her voice came out angry, I knew she wasn't angry at me but it was still scary. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I stood up and went to go downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Santana yelled once she had realized I had left.

"To get my phone to show you a photo" I quietly said. Santana ran down the stairs and pulled me into a hug.

"You really are a big softie." I said between laughs.

"Don't tell anyone." She said seriously, I just nodded. Santana let go and so I went to get my phone. I was back in the lounge room, my bag was there but my phone wasn't.

"SHUT-UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE!" I heard Brittany yell. I raced into the kitchen to see Brittany on the phone, MY phone, her face red with anger.

"Brittany, can I have my phone?" Brittany looked at me for a moment before passing me the phone. She left quickly.

"Hello?" I already knew who it was.

"_Where are you? You were supposed to be home over half an hour ago!" _I flinched at her tone. Brittany came back with a blanket and draped it over my shoulders. I then remembered I was still in my pink bra. My cheeks turned red. I mouthed a small thank-you to Brittany who then sat on the bench with a frown on her face. It didn't suit her. She should be happy. Happy Brittany who made me happy.

"I'm not coming home?" I really tried to sound strong but it came out sounding as a question.

"_What do you mean you're not coming home? Come home right now!" _I had a feeling I should listen to her so I nodded and choked back tears I didn't want Brittany to see.

"O-"

"Ok, listen here. I don't care who you are but you leave Rachel alone. She's ours! I don't care what you want." Santana had snatched the phone out of my hand.

"No, Santana. I have to go home anyways. My dad's will be home soon." I quickly lied.

"Don't lie to me Rachel. I don't like being lied to." Was all Santana said.

"Ok, you try that! See what happens when I break that nose of yours!" Santana hung up the phone.

"Show me a picture." Santana demanded and I nodded, scrolling through my HTC phone until I came to a photo of her.

"That's her?" I nodded to both Santana's and Brittany's question.

"Go get her cleaned up B. I'll make us something to eat." Brittany nodded and I noticed Santana had changed from her cheerieos uniform into a pair of grey sweatpants and a long sleeved, white t-shirt similar to mine earlier. Her hair brushed out and covering her back. She was gorgeous, even if she was mad as hell.

"What's her name?" Santana seethed out, I didn't back down. She was angry, just not at me, even if it was aimed at me at the moment, hopefully not for long though.

"Her name is Callie." I mumbled and put my head to the ground.

"Callie. It's an ugly name!" Santana yelled and I laughed.

"Well, Tiny. You need to go shower. You're all sticky." Santana said and Brittany pulled me to the bathroom.

Santana called me Tiny.

I'm not that short.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks Britt." I mumbled as she handed me some of Santana clothes. I looked up to Brittany and smiled, pulling her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry I was running away from you." I said, I head Brittany laugh and let go to look at her.

"It's ok Cherry Berry, when you're finished your shower we'll all watch a movie." I nodded and felt my smile grow. Brittany smiled widely and screamed a little.

"I have the perfect movie, quick hurry up." Brittany said, jumping up and down on her feet. She pushed me into the bathroom and I could hear her running back down the stairs. Gosh, that girl can put a smile on anyone's face. I laughed a little and stripped of my clothing, turning on the shower I put the hot water on and a little bit of cold. As soon as I stepped in I felt the muscles in my back relax. The sticky and sweet slushie that had stuck to my body slowly washed away. I tipped my head back and washed my face. Picking up Santana's shampoo bottle of the ground I opened the lid and smelt it. It was a wonderful smell of violets. I washed my hair, for the second time today and rinsed, it felt nice to be clean. I picked up the conditioner bottle and lathered it through before leaving it sit while I washed off the remaining slushie. I was careful not to hurt the bruises on the torso and thigh's. She only hurt me where people couldn't see. Apart from when she would, kiss me. That hurt a lot. I never wanted any of that and now Brittany and Santana are involved. I could always run away?

No, as much as I hate seeing them involved, I need them. I rinsed the soap and conditioner away and turned off the water. Drying myself off I dressed in Santana's clothes, underwear-not not disgusting, but clean and new because they still have the tag-, a white bra-which also has the tag-, a pair of black, baggy sweatpants, and a grey long-sleeved shirt. Everything was a little too big but it still worked. I walked over to the mirror and wiped the steam off. I looked how I felt, tired and worn out. I dried off my hair and brushed it quickly with the brush in the sink. I walked out the bathroom door and into the hallway, wondering what movie Brittany picked. I hope it's scary or a horror. I hate them; nobody in the movie ever listens to me! I tell them 'DON'T GO IN THERE!' and what do the stupid people do? They go in there!

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Santana asked. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked dreamily.

"You've just been standing there for like three minutes." She said with a small grin.

"O-Oh, sorry Santana, I was just spacing off." I said and looked to the floor.

"Hey Be-Rachel, it's fine. Uh, call me S or San." She said and lifted my chin. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Tana." I said, my smile growing, she looped her arm with and dragged me to her room. I didn't get to look around before I was pulled into a hug on the bed.

"Cheery Berry, will you be my cuddle buddy?" Asked Brittany, pulling me into a tight embrace, I didn't really have a choice before the lights went off and the movie started.

"What movie?" I asked, I felt blanket's cover me and Tana's arms go around me waist. It was cuddles all around.

"The movie, Anastasia, it's one of Britt's favourites." Tana said. I felt happiness surge through my veins. I love this movie.

I didn't get past the opening credits before I had fallen asleep.

**(Dreaming)**

"**Rachel!" I heard my name being called; I cowered back into the corner I was hiding in. Callie was here early, so my hiding place wasn't all that great. I was under the staircase in the back corner. I heard her trudge upstairs, I dashed from my hiding place and through the front door. Not making it past the patio before she was dragging me inside. **

"**NO! I'M SORRY!" I screamed as she threw me over her left shoulder and carried me upstairs. Tears started running down my face; I should have planned out my escape better. Callie threw me onto my bed and climbed sat next to me. I lay extremely still and kept my hands over my face.**

"**Rachel." She said, I didn't move, I don't want to see her, I want her to leave.**

"**Rachel, you shouldn't have tried to run. That's very naughty." She tsked as her hand rested on my stomach and pressed down into new and old bruises. I gasped in pain but kept my hands in front of my face. New tears formed and fell into the hair on the side of my face. **

"**See Rachel, you should be a good girl and this wouldn't happen." Callie said before her fist came down on my torso. I screamed and let my hands go from my face, jumping up I looked at Callie. Her black hair pulled into a messy bun on top of her head, her tan skin covered in sweat from running on the track, her sharp blue eyes narrowed.**

"**Rachel, you're only making it worst." She said, standing up to corner me into a corner. I slid down the wall and buried my head in my arms. **

"**No, no, leave me alone." I whimpered as she pulled my arms away from my face.**

"NO!" I sat up screaming, I felt Santana's arms go around my waist.

"Shh, Rache, I'm here." She whispered in my ear over and over again. I turned to sit in her lap and bury my head in her shoulder. Santana picked me up and carried me out the door, leaving Brittany to sleep. I felt myself being sat down on another bed, my feet dangling off the edge.

"What the hell happened? Rache?" Santana asked softly.

"I, It was just a dream." I quietly said after I had calmed down. I started laughing quietly.

"What's wrong?" Tana asked, I swung my head back and laughed loudly.

"Ta-Tana, it's just so..." I started laughing harder, tears ran down my face. I couldn't breathe. Two thirds of the Unholy Trinity was being nice, to me, the biggest loser around.

"I broke her." I heard Santana say as her and Brittany said. I laughed harder.

"Cherry berry? Rachel?" Brittany cautiously said. I calmed down and looked at them.

"Hm? Yes Brittany?" Was all I said, they both looked at me. Brittany ran over and hugged me, tightly.

"It's ok." Brittany stroked my hair.

"It's funny Brittany." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"What is Cherry Berry?" She asked, we laid back and I hugged her.

"That you care. I always wanted people to care." I mumbled.

"Cherry-"

"I'm tired Brittany, goodnight." I said as I turned away from her and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I'm not sure what time I woke up again, but I felt cold. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Getting out of the bed that Brittany had put me in earlier I walked out of the room and into the bathroom that I was in before. I looked in the mirror. My hair was messy but my eye-bags were gone from the amount of sleep I got. I picked up the brush and ran it through my hair before I tip toed down stairs and into the kitchen, I saw Brittany sitting at a stool and Santana cooking.

"Morning Cherry Berry." Britt said, I smiled and walked over to give her a hug, I was about to let go when she pulled me up to sit in her lap. She was wearing similar clothing to mine. I didn't try to get out of her embrace; it was too comfortable so I snuggled into her. I saw my phone bleeping so I picked it up.

_Twenty-four new messages_

_Fifty-seven missed call_

_Forty-eight new voicemails_

Sighing I decided to get rid of the missed calls notification and look through my messages.

_Rachel cum home rite now_

_-Callie- _Delete

_Rachel Im getting mad_

_-Callie- _Delete

"Cherry Berry, delete them all. I don't want you reading them and making you a sad panda." Brittany whispered in my ear.

"But-"I tried to whisper argue back but she beat me to it.

"If San see's she'll get mad." I nodded and deleted them all. I would leave the voicemails till later.

"Hey, Rache, don't you have to tell your dads where you are?" I stiffened slightly but forced myself to relax before Brittany realized.

"They won't mind, they're away on a business trip." Half-true half-false, they wouldn't mind, and they were away, but the business trip, meh.

"But? Cherry Berry there's always a but. " Brittany asked, I shrugged.

"But nothing. There away in business." I said, Santana passed me a big bowl of fruit salad consisting of watermelon, rockmelon, green grapes, purple grapes-Ew- and apple slices.

"Uh, yeah, so I don't think I have anything vegan, so yeah." She said, pointing at the bowl and scratching the back of her neck.

"It's fine. I said and leaned over the counter to place a kiss on her cheek. Santana appeared to be frozen. Smirking I started eating my fruit salad. Santana snapped out of it and started making breakfast for herself and Britt. My phone rang, I went to pick it up but Brittany beat me to it.

"Hello?" She asked cautiously. Santana turned around to listen.

"Oh, sure here you go." Brittany passed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said and ate another piece of apple. I knew it wasn't Callie otherwise Brittany wouldn't have given me the phone.

"Rachel? It's Dad, we won't be home for a couple of months. We put more money in your account." Dad said. I frowned a little but kept eating.

"How long?" I asked, my I kept my voice level so I didn't raise suspicions.

"Well, the conference was extended four weeks, then we have to fly over to Germany for eight weeks and then to Canada for twelve weeks." Dad said, that's twenty-four weeks!

"Kay, how's daddy?" I asked.

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go. Bye Rachel, I love you." Dad hung up before answering me and giving me time to answer.

"What was that about Cherry Berry?" Asked Brittany, leaning over to steal a piece of apple from my bowl, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Nothing Britt, just my dad's calling." I said and sighed before eating a green grape and avoiding al the purple ones.

"When do they come home?" Santana asked, I shrugged and ate some more green grapes. I hate purple grapes.

"Dad said another couple of weeks." I mumbled through my mouth full of fruit.

"That would mean you have to go home? Alone?" Santana questioned. I shrugged.

"Most likely." I said and ate some more.

"You are staying here until they come home." She ordered. I went to protest, before remembering that my mouth was full of food. I swallowed and began to talk.

"I can't, they will be home any day now and I have to clean the house. All my clothes are there-"

"Tiny, we will all go get your stuff after breakfast." She said calmingly.

"Ok, I'll go get my clothes." I said and hopped off Brittany's lap.

"Oh about that..." I turned to see her sitting with Brittany eating some eggs and toast.

"Santana Lopez what did you do to my clothes?" I asked, she smirked at me and took a bit of her toast.

"Britt?" I asked, she shrugged and I felt my heart shatter.

"Not my safe clothes." I whispered and ran around her house until I ended up in a room I didn't recognize. I looked and saw a plain blue room and a guy sleeping on the bed. Turning around slowly I turn the door knob. Not opening I push and pull.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard someone ask, I turn to face a guy that looks like Santana sitting up in the bed, looking sleepy and still tired.

"I uh- you're dreaming?" I questioned. I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Right, well how about you leave and let me get some more sleep." He didn't sound angry, just tired.

"I'm trying." I said as I tried once again to open the door.

"You serious?" He muttered, not meaning me to hear.

"Defiantly related to Santana." I mumbled. The Santana look alike stopped in his tracks to the door.

"You're one of Santana's girls?" He asked. I looked at him like he had grown two head. I mean, wow.

"I, uh, just open the door." I demanded and banged on the door when he didn't move straight away.

"SANTANA! HELP ME!" I yelled and banged the door. I tried opening it again and turned to the tall male.

"Are you going to help or not?" I hissed.

"Nope, this all pretty amusing." He smirked and I groaned. Why?

"BRITTANY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO SEE THE DUCKS AND GET YOU ICE-CREAM IF YOU HELP ME!" I yelled. I heard a pair of feet run down the hall and to the door.

"You promise Cherry Berry?" She asked quietly.

""Britt, I promise. Forever, but there this huge Santana look alike and it's freaking me out." I said. You could hear the panic in my voice.

"SAN! RACHEL IS IN SANTIAGO'S ROOM AND SHE'S SCARED!" I heard Brittany yell. I heard more feet come down the hall.

"Rae, you ok?" Tana called through the door. I saw the Santiago guy step closer, I back up but then I remembered something. My rape whistle! I pulled it out from the chain on my neck and blew really hard. Santiago backed away into a corner with his hands over his ears. I blew until I was out of breath. Santana kicked open the door and pulled me into a hug.

"You okay?" She whisper, asked in my ear. I nodded and hugged her.

"You called me Rae." I mumbled. Santana laughed until someone cleared their throat.

"Santiago, ¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Santana yelled at her brother. I wonder what their talking about? Mr Schue has never been a good Spanish teacher, so, that's probably why I don't understand.

"Relájese hermanita. Cosas Corto fue el que llegó corriendo aquí." He said back and smirked.

"Ella una de tus chicas?" Santana growled lowly.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Santiago? En caso de no estar con esa puta de quedar embarazada?" She yelled, Brittany pulled me back and hugged me.

"Do you know what they're saying?" I asked.

"No, Sanny never tells me what they're talking about. But if you look at their faces you can kind of guess." Brittany muttered against the top of my head. I was in her arm, her long warm arms that made me feel safe inside.

"Cállate Santana, la puta estúpida tiene un aborto y se escapó con su ex. Happy?" Santiago hissed out, he turned around and punched the wall, me and Brittany both flinched.

"Brittany, how about you and Rachel go get dressed." Santana said through gritted teeth. We nodded and walked down the hall, not shutting the door. We weren't even a metre away before we heard Santana explode.

"¡Te odio! Usted rompió esta familia aparte! Ha utilizado todos nosotros, papá, mamá y yo incluso! La mujer que mierda te parió! Se preocupaba por ti y te rompió el corazón! ¿Cómo te atreves a volver aquí!" She screamed at him. We hurried to Santana's room to get dressed. Brittany pulled out some jeans, a loose-ish green-blue top. I looked at it.

"I made sure it's not too tight so it doesn't hurt your tummy." I smiled and hugged Britt before going to find somewhere to change.

"Cherry Berry, can I see?" Brittany asked quietly after I had come back from getting changed. She pointed at my stomach. I nodded and lifted up my shirt. I heard her gasp and hug me.

"Britt, it's fine now." I said. I'm not sure if she heard me though.

"Don't worry Cherry Berry. We'll look after you." Brittany said. I smiled at her and pushed her back slightly to look at her.

"Come on Britt. I have to get home." I said. I kept the panic and sadness from my voice. We walked into the hall; Britt was walking next to me chatting away about her favourite duck at the park. I took all the information in so I could remember when I took her.

"Can we bring San?" She asked excitedly, I nodded and smiled. She squealed and kept talking. Santana rushed into the hall.

"I'm going to get changed. Wait in the kitchen." Santana demanded, I nodded and kept walking.

"Britt?" I said hesitantly.

"Yeah?" She said. We were standing in the kitchen now. Britt was getting a drink of water while I sat in the stole we were sitting in earlier.

"Are we friends now? You know you, me and Tana?" I awkwardly ask. Britt nods frantically.

"Ok…" I trailed off. I love them both, I mean, their friends, my only friends. If I do anything wrong I'll lose them.

"Ok, let's go." Santana said while picking up her car keys and purse. I followed her to the front door but stopped.

"Wait!"

"What?" Santana said looking at me.

"I don't have any shoes." I said quietly and stared at my bare feet.

"That can be changed." Brittany walked up to me. She was wearing her hair out, a white headband with her bangs in her face, a pink jacket zipped up and a black scarf she was wearing her black jeans. She looks beautiful.

I realized what I had been thinking and tried to hold back an already visible blush. I scolded myself, I shouldn't be thinking like this she has a girlfriend.

Brittany bent crouched down.

"Hop on; I'll give you a piggy back." I giggled a little and hopped on. It was freezing outside. I clung closer to Brittany to absorb as much of her warmth as possible. We got in the car, Brittany cuddled up to me. Santana turned on the heater.

"Brittany, are you staying the weekend?" I asked looking up at her.

"Yep, I stay at San's all the time unless my family needs me. She answered in a cheery tone. I smiled lightly. Santana pulled up outside of my house. I felt a little panicked. Brittany must have noticed because she stroked my head lightly.

"It's ok Cherry Berry. We'll protect you." She said I nodded and got out of the car to be face to face with Santana.

"Pack anything you might need. Brittany will go upstairs with you. If anything, Rachel, I mean ANYTHING happens, you call me and come straight back downstairs." She stressed the word anything. I nodded. Santana leaned in and pecked my cheek lightly before we headed for my house. I reached for the spare key in the pot next to the door an opened the door. Everything appeared to be normal. I felt Brittany's hand slip into mine so I pulled her upstairs into my black room.

"Why is your room black?" She asked. I turned to her and sighed.

"It was my punishment for fighting her. I'm scared of the dark so she painted my room black and covered the window. She took away everything colourful and warm and replaced it with black. She would lock me in the here late at night and not let me out for the weekend." I said quietly, tears sprang to my eyes. Brittany frowned and hugged me. I blinked back the tears.

"What about your clothes?" She asked, I shrugged.

"She let me have normal clothes but I choose to wear my other clothes because I got slushied so much." Brittany's mouth was open with shocked so I decided to change the subject.

"Come on. Let's pack everything so we can leave." I said, Brittany nodded and I pulled some suitcases I kept from under my bed to the floor. Brittany started emptying all the draws full of my clothes.

"Brittany!" I said astounded.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not going to need this many clothes!" I said laughing slightly.

"Cherry Berry, you're moving in with San. You're both sad unicorns cause you're parents are never home and you can't live here."

"But Britt, my dad's will be home soon."

"Do they know about Callie?"

"Well, no, but this is my home-"

"Rachel." I stopped protesting when Brittany said my full name. She's never done that. I opened my mouth to speak but I caught Brittany's glares. Brittany is scary when she's angry. We had packed all my clothes that I owned and I went into the bathroom to pick up anything I may need. I grabbed my shampoo and conditioner bottles, my hairbrush. I then went into my room and went into my room and lifted up a loose floorboard where I kept all my money and credit card. I had two thousand eight hundred and fifty nine dollars in cash. I remove some money every time they give me money in case I need quick cash. I'm not sure how much I have. I stuffed all the money into a small tie bag and put it in my bigger bag. I then remembered to grab my phone charger so I ran and grabbed it before zipping up my bag and moving it to the hallway. Brittany shut the door and we went down stairs.

"This place gives me the creeps." Britt muttered.

"Me too, Britt. Me too." I muttered back we came to a stop where Santana was standing, she had just hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked, Santana looked out the peephole of my door.  
"Puckerman, hey tiny, who's car is that outside?" She asked, I got up and stood on my tip-toes to look out the peephole and froze.

"Well?" She asked when I had turned around.

"Hide!" I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

I tried to run but I was pulled back by my arm.

"Rachel listen to me." Santana said I looked into her eyes. I could feel mine watering. Callie would make me watch her kill them both one by one before torturing me to death. My breathing quickened and eyesight blurred.

"Rae, look at me ok? Listen to me, calm down, Puck will be here soon, we will all go hide, just, just calm down." Santana pulled me into a hug. I blinked away the tears and slowed my breathing.

"Ok, Rae, tell me where is the nearest bathroom?" I pointed to the door across from us. Santana pulled Brittany and me to the bathroom. Santana locked the door so we stepped back. I feel so weak and vulnerable at the moment. We heard the front door open, we all stiffened. I heard keys being set down.

"Rachel?" She called. I stopped breathing and wondered how she knew I was here.

"Rachel, if you're here, come out and I may forgive you!" She called again. So she didn't know I was here, just seeing if I was in the house and if I was going to answer her. I looked up and saw Brittany a little scared. I shook my head and drew Brittany into a hug. No one should be allowed make Brittany like this. Callie's footsteps could be heard going upstairs but none of us moved. I looked into Brittany blue eyes.

_BE STRONG BRITT!_

Was what I was trying to telepathically sanding to Brittany. I hoped she understood what my eyes were saying. I heard a knock on my front door, who could, oh wait, Noah. I heard my front door being opened.

"Hello." Callie said with her innocent voice, I knew it wasn't innocent but Noah didn't.

"Hey, I'm looking for Rachel." I could hear the awkwardness in his voice. What could she be doing?

"She hasn't come home from school, do you know where she is?" Callie's voice hardened, Santana walked towards the door and held a finger to her mouth. Both Brittany and myself nodded.

"No, look she my JewBro, my girl, a sister to me. What-ever it is that you did to her is stopping now." Noah demanded.

"Listen here you jock. Rachel is mine, so take you and your stupid Mohawk back to wherever you came from." Callie hissed.

"Damn it! I swear if you weren't a girl I would hit you right now." I held back my laughter at what Noah had said but turned serious when I was Santana open the door and walk up to Callie who was now in eyesight.

"Yeah, well I can." Santana said before punching Callie in the face.

"Noah!" I called, Callie and Santana were having a fight, Santana appeared to be winning, but I knew how strong Callie was, Santana would get tired and that's when she would strike hard.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Noah asked jogging over to us.

"You have to- SANTANA!" I yelled and ran over, Santana had fallen to the floor but got back up. I ran over to try and stop.

"Callie, stop, please don't hurt her." I pleaded. Santana was now behind me, trying to get me to move but I wouldn't budge.

"Rachel, what have I said about hiding from me, now come on, let go of the stupid bitch." She stopped to reach out to touch my face. I slapped her hand away. Her blues eyes narrowed in on me.

"Rachel-"

"N-NO!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'm happy where I'm going you-you're selfish and you hurt me and I'm not going to let you do this to me again!" I said she looked at me with a look I knew I would be in trouble.

"Rachel, come here." Callie said slowly. She stepped forwards, I felt Santana step back and pull me with her.

"No, Callie, I-you're not allowed to do that! You never ever can. I have Santana and Brittany and I, I have Noah." I looked over to Noah. He nodded and grabbed Brittany's wrist and pull her over to stand next to me.

"You think they'll stay long? What happened to your fathers? Been gone all year haven't they? And your mother, passed you along for a better version didn't she?" Callie asked with a smirk. I didn't have an answer.

"Face it Rachel, I'm the only one that will never leave you. The only one that will ever truly love you forever." Santana pulled me behind her.

"Listen here." Santana said lowly. Callie shook her head back and laughed before glaring at Santana straight in the eye.

"Who do you think you are?" She hissed I'm not too sure what Santana's doing but it's defiantly affecting Callie.

"I think, no, I don't think, I KNOW that I am Santana Marie Lopez and if you hurt Rachel ever again, I'll go ALL LIMA HEIGHTS ON YOUR ASS!" Santana yelled her last but well known line.

"You think you can tell me how to treat my girlfriend?" Callie hissed.

"Rachel, tell your friends to go home then come here. We have some things we need to work out." The glint in Callie's eyes sent shivers down my spine. Noah stepped forward.

"You are going to step away. You are going to leave the Berry household and you are never going to come back. No one here wants you here." Noah said everything slowly. I grinned a little at his way of sticking up for me.

"Noah Puckerman. I've done my research on you. You're just as bad as these two _things._" Callie spat out the word things. I heard another car pull up out front. Oh crap, ok Rachel deep breathes. You just have to try breaking up this argument and not get hurt. Oh damn it, when am I never hurt. WAIT! My rape whistle! I picked it up and blew hard. Everyone covered their ears and screamed at me to stop.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Our heads turned to see Santiago Lopez with his hands over his ears. I stopped blowing.

"Who are you?" Callie snarled.

"Santiago, my man!" Noah yelled smiling.

"Santiago, what are you doing here?" Santana asked, hiding her surprise quite well.

"Well, I got a text from Brittany saying I should head over here I wasn't going to until she told me…" Santiago trailed off smirking. I shrugged and brushed it off. Brittany has her ways.

"We should-"I didn't get to answer before I was pulled away from everyone and into the arms of Callie. Everyone was yelling but I couldn't hear them. I could only feel Callie's cold arms around me.

"EVERYONE SHUT-UP!" Noah yelled. I struggled to get free.

"You could help! There's four of you and one of her." I yelled. They all snapped out of their daze and ran towards us. I held back tears as thrashing and pulling went on. I got away and grabbed Brittany's hand. I knew the others could handle everything so I ran with Brittany. I hoped in Santana's car and turned the car on. I knew exactly where we were going. The pond. I didn't need her seeing that. I didn't want Brittany to see all that.

"Cherry Berry, where are we going?" She asked. I looked to her for a moment before pulling over and deciding to walk the rest of the way to the pond.

"Britt, I didn't want you to see that." I said after a while of walk. My feet were freezing but I ignored it. I had to. I must.

"It's ok Cherry." She said shortening my nickname. We reached the park and sat down on the bench. All we did was sit there on the park bench. Silence, watching the ducks, I decided to break the silence after ten minutes.

"I used to have a pet duck." I told Brittany, her head turned to me so fast I'm surprised she didn't have whiplash.

"What?" I giggled a little at her surprised face.

"Her name was Daisy Duck, she was my best friend. I got her for my birthday when I was seven. She was all black apart from the pink surrounding her eyes. She was beautiful." I sighed and closed my eyes.

"What happened to Daisy Duck?" Brittany asked, she looked interested in Daisy Duck, she was truly my bestfriend.

"She passed away. My neighbour's dog was a hunting dog. She tore daisy duck apart. When I found Daisy, she was bleeding everywhere and I could see inside her. My daddy and I rushed her to the vet but the vet said there was nothing we could do so we put her down." I said quietly.

"But I'll never forget Daisy Duck. Never." I vowed. I looked to Brittany. She had tears going down her face. I panicked.

"Oh gosh Britt. Don't cry." I wiped the tears off of her face but they kept coming. I patted her back and stroked her head, whispering that it would be ok.

"It's j-just s-so sad!" She cried. I felt bad for telling the story.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, and I was just remembering her and I opened my huge mouth and now you're crying. Oh gosh Santana's going to kill me!" I gushed out. Brittany giggled and smiled. I realized how close our faces were and my eyes widened. I went to move away but Brittany grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me right on. My eyes almost bulged out; I closed my eyes and kissed back for a moment before I remembered Santana, Brittany's GIRLFRIEND! I tried to push Brittany off but her grip on the back of my neck was too strong. I tried to protest but Brittany took the opportunity to slip her tongue into my mouth. I moaned quietly and remembered Santana. I got away from Brittany and stood up.

"We should, um. We should head back and get home." I said, Britt frowned a little but nodded. We walked back to Santana's car in an awkward silence and drove back to Santana's in an awkward silence. We got inside and Santana pulled us into a hug.

"Are you two okay?" She asked, we both nodded and she hugged us again. Mumbling something in Spanish.

"I'm tired." I said. Santana nodded, kissing her cheek, I kissed Britt's cheek as well, trying not to remember our kiss from before and walked up to Santana's bedroom. As soon as I shut the door I slid down it and cried.

I kissed Brittany.

I like Brittany.

Brittany is Santana's girlfriend.

I like Santana.

Santana is Brittany's girlfriend.

I can't like two girls! I mean they're deeply in love with each other and I'm just their friend.

Just their friend.

Friend.

I went over to Santana's bed and fell asleep. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I would figure it out in the morning. I hope morning doesn't come for a while. With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.

"Rae, wake up." I heard someone call softly. I opened my eyes to see Brittany. I jumped back, still remembering yesterday's events.

"Br-Brittany, you scared me." I said, stumbling over her name, she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Rachel, we need to talk." I hesitated, looking at the door I wondered if I would make it to the door. It was open so I could make it, but Brittany had long legs and could catch me before I made it.

"Rachel, forget trying to run, I'll just catch you." Damn, ok, I could distract her.

"How did you know I was going to run?" I asked, she raised her eyebrow and gave me a confused look at the topic change.

"Rachel, that's not the point." Brittany sighed. Walking over to close the door and lock it she turned to face me. I looked around for another escape route. The window behind me was possible. I turned and opened.

"That's a big drop." Britt commented. I nodded in agreement. Sighing aloud I turned to face Brittany and waited for her to start.

"I'm going to tell Santana that I kissed you." She stated, my eyes widened.

"You can't. She'll kill me!" I whispered. I started pacing about the room.

"Britt, Rachel? Can I come in?" Santana called. I felt my body freeze.

"Just a sec!" Brittany called back.

"No Britt, you can't tell her!" I whispered and stepped around her. Britt grabbed my arm and looked me in the eyes.

"Santana will understand. She'll be mad if I don't tell her."

"Santana will kill me!"

"Don't be so angry Rachel, trust her."

"Brittany this is Santana we are talking about. If you tell her I'm going to get smashed in, do I want that? No!" I said a little louder than a whisper.

"Please Rachel, she'll understand. Trust me." Brittany pleaded. I shook my head and sighed.

"Tell her it was an accident and that you didn't mean it, tell Santana you felt nothing. Maybe she'll understand that way." I muttered and walked to the door. Before I knew it, I was pinned up against the wall by Brittany, stopping me from letting Santana in.

"You felt nothing in that kiss? Tell me, look me in the eyes and tell me you felt nothing." I averted my eyes and looked to the floor.

"Rachel, answer me!" Britt demanded, I flinched at her tone. She let me off the door which I slid down and hid my face.

"Oh Rachel, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said. I didn't cry. I looked up at her.

"I felt something Britt. I really did. But you love Santana and you should stick with her. I'm damaged goods." I sighed and looked to the floor. Santana yelled through the door.

"I'm coming in." I scrambled away from the door as she threw the door open.

"What's going on?" Santana demanded. I looked to Brittany who looked to me. I looked to the floor.

"Nothing Santana." I said in a voice that didn't sound like my own.

"Bull shit, tell me. B?' She asked Britt. I closed my eyes tight. I was about to lose the only friends I have.

"Yesterday, when me and Rachel left early." Brittany paused and looked at me on the ground. I shrugged and stood up, bowing my head to the ground.

"Rachel took me to the pond. While we were watching the ducks Rachel told me a story about her old pet Daisy Duck. We were sitting on my favourite bench." Brittany paused again. I looked up at Santana and closed my eyes.

"I was happy she had told me about Daisy Duck but sad about what happened to her and Rachel asked what happened." She paused again. I sighed out loud and tried prepared myself for whatever was going to happen next.

"So I kissed Rachel, she didn't want to kiss me because she knows that I love you and you love me but I felt something and so did she. I told you San." I closed my eyes and raised my head. Looking at the ceiling as I opened my eyes and waited for Santana to start yelling or to hit me. Either one, the silence was killing me.

"Rachel, look at me." Santana said quietly. I looked at her chin. She moved closed and tilted my head to look her in the eyes.

"Did you really feel something when Brittany kissed you?" I looked nodded slightly. Santana leaned in and kissed me. I wanted to kiss back but Brittany was standing right there! I moved my head and looked at her. My heart was racing.

"I should go." I said and ran out the door. The two hottest girls in the world had kissed me in a period of two days I shook my head. This had to be a game! I ran outside and down the footpath. I'm not sure where I was going or where I was going. I stopped when I saw a group of boy's including Santiago smoking.

"Hey baby!" One called. Santiago looked up and mouthed for me to run. Without hesitating I turned and ran, for a while. I stopped when I saw Noah's car pulling up next to me.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" He asked, I felt tears go down my face.

"Get in Rachel. We'll go to my house. Nobodies home, we can talk this out. I nodded and hopped in.

"What happened Rachel?" He asked, I let out a sob. Taking deep breathes I started explaining to Noah.

"Yesterday, Brittany kissed me, I was so scared. Today she would Santana, and then Santana kissed me. I was so scared so I ran and, and, and then I ran into a group of boys that one of them called out to me and, Santiago, he, he told me to run so I did because I didn't, didn't want anything to happen and, and then you came and I'm telling you this story and I'm so scare. What am I supposed to do? They're supposed to hate me and I love them both but I'm so scared cause I just got away from Callie but she'll get me back because every time I run she does." I saw we were at Noah's house. I looked to him and saw he was looking at sympathetically.

"One event at a time Rachel, too much has been happening. Let's go inside and we'll find something to drink and go over everything." He said. I nodded and followed him inside.

Maybe talking about will make things better.

A/N

If I don't upload its cause my internet is down... Sorry guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Where to begin?

"Rachel, start from when you and Brittany left your house." Noah said gently as if he had read my mind. I nodded and thought back to that event.

"Well, I promised earlier that day to take Britt to the park and when we got there, you remember Daisy Duck don't you?" Noah nodded so I continued.

"Well, I was telling her about Daisy and she got a little sad and I told her it would be ok but she was still a little upset so I hugged her and then BAM!" I made a clapping motion with my hands and jumped off Noahs couch and looked at him.

"She kissed me and I totally freaked because if Santana found out I would be dead but she did find out and I'm not dead! No, no, instead she kissed me! Noah, I swear I didn't mean to run out of there after she kissed me but Brittany was standing right there and it's like impossible to fall in love with two people but I have so now I don't know what to do!" I cried and sat back down. Noah patted ma back.

"I'll text Satan and tell her you're here so she stops worrying then you can tell me about this whole Santiago thing." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Well?" Noah said. I laughed at that.

"I was running, obviously and I went around this corner and I have no idea where I'm going when I'm here so I came to this corner and further down there was a bunch of boys smoking and I didn't know whether to keep running but one of them called out to me and I saw Santiago and he told me to run, well not tell me more like mouthed it to me so I turned and ran and then I ran into you." I rambled. Noah nodded.

"I'll deal with Santiago later, what do you want to do about Brittany and Satan?" He asked I swallowed.

"What would you do?" I asked. The Mohawk boy laughed.

"I don't know Rache. I've never been in love with two people." He frowned.

"You're still in love with Quinn, aren't you?" Noah nodded.

"Quinn's difficult, she never knows what she wants and she's only with Sam to start a new life." I thought about Beth.

"Have you seen Beth lately?" I asked, Noah blushed, like seriously blushed.

"Noah, what have you and my mother been doing?" I asked. Noah looked to me like a guilty child.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it just happened. I was holding Beth and you're mum was standing there and she really cared. Quinn gave Beth up and then she wanted her back. I always wanted her." I saw Noah look away. I sighed and put a hand on Noah's shoulder.

"If she makes you happy, Noah, I don't care what you guys do." I said.

"Thanks Rache, sorry about slushing you the other day, Quinn was talking to me and asked and it's no excuse." I laughed.

"It's fine Noah." I said smiling.

"You can't that forgiving Rachel, toughen up!" Noah demanded. I laughed again.

"It doesn't matter Noah." Noah jumped up.

"Punch me!" I looked at Noah. He's gone mad!

"Don't look at me like that! Punch me!" He said. I swallowed and swung my fist, my eyes tightly closed. I opened my eyes.

"That was pathetic." Noah said.

"I'm not usually that one the throws the punches Noah, I'm the one that gets them." I snapped at him.

"Sorry, you know what though?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to change you! Punch me! Toughen up! A new wardrobe!" I looked at him and started running for the door.

"DON"T YOU RUN FROM ME RACHEL BERRY! I WILL GET YOU!" Noah yelled and chased after me. I ran outside and hid behind his car. I put a hand over my mouth to stop my laughter.

"Shit! Where did she go? Satan's going to kill me!" Noah cursed. I bit my tongue. His phone went off.

"GREAT!" He yelled.

"Satan." He greeted and walked around his front yard, obviously looking for me.

"Great fun, we were going to bake cookies and watch Disney movies." Noah said sarcastically.

"Sorry Britt, I was being sarcastic." I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore.

"FOUND YOU!" Noah yelled. I screamed and tried to run but Noah got hold of me and threw me over his shoulder.

"BRITT! TANA! HELP ME!" I yelled though my laughter.

"NEVER!" Noah yelled and hung up the phone. We were in his basement, full of his gym equipment.

"Now, Rachel, punch me." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Rachel, please." He said and glared at him. Sighing I swung my fist and sent Noah tumbling to the ground. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I never knew such a small girl could do that!" He exclaimed. I glared at him for calling me small.

"I am not 'small'." I said and made air quotes around the word small.

"Rachel Berry you are the smallest eighteen year old I have ever met." I rolled my eyes and started walking out of his basement.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Good question.

"Back to Santana's" I answered.

"What exactly are you going to say?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Didn't get that far." I sighed.

"Look, I'll just talk it out with them." I said and hugged him.

"I'll drive you." He said. I nodded and made my way to the car after letting him go. Noah turned on the radio and Pink's song Blow me one last Kiss started playing. I turned the volume up and started singing, to myself at least, I don't care if Noah's listening or not.

**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight**

**Clenched shut jaw, I've got another headache again tonight**

**Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and they burn from all the tears**

**I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you**

**Tie a knot in the rope, tryin' to hold, tryin' to hold,**

**But there's nothing to grasp so I let go**

Noah turned to stare and stared at me. I swatted his head and smirked.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much**

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)**

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of shit**

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)**

I laughed and felt free; Noah's windows were down so the wind was blowing through my hair. It was relaxing.

**I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did, **

**Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left **

**I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me **

**You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep **

**I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone **

**I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home**

I belted the lyrics, feeling like myself, like I'm finally me.

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much **

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) **

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t **

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) **

**Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!) **

**You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!) **

**I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss **

**I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss. **

**I will do what I please, anything that I want **

**I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all **

**You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear **

**All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear **

**I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much **

**I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss) **

**You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t **

**My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss) **

**Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!) **

**You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!) **

**I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss **

**I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss **

**Blow me on last kiss **

**Blow me on last kiss **

**Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!) **

**You had a sh-t day (no!), we've had a sh-t day (no!) **

**I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss **

**I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss…**

We arrived at Santana's house, the music being turned off.

"And here I thought you were all show tunes." Noah teased. I smiled brightly, the tone of his voice made it feel like a compliment so I'll take it. I go to get out when I'm stopped by Noah.

"Rachel, give them a chance, it may work out." I nodded and smiled before shutting the door. Noah's been really nice so far, it's almost as if he's changed.

"HEY! RACHEL CAN YOU ASK SANTANA FOR A FOURSOME?" He asked while yelling. He drove of quickly leaving me red and running for the front door. I knocked loudly and rang the doorbell a numerous amount of times; I hope the neighbours aren't staring. Stupid Noah.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked at the other side of the door. I smiled at her tactics.

"Don't ask who it is, just open the door." Santana said.

"But what if it's a bad person?" She asked.

"B, I doubt a bad person will tell you they're a bad person through the door."

"They might." Britt argued back.

"Just move so I can see who's at the door." Santana said.

"But San we don't even know who it is yet." Brittany complained. I stifled my giggles and put my head closer to the door.

"That's why I want to open the door Britt, to find out who it is." Santana snapped back.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Brittany asked. Yeah Santana, why?

"I'm sorry Brittany, I just want to know who's at the freaking door so I can close the door on their loser faces and go back to sleep." Santana said. I heard feet moving and the locks on the door becoming undone. I moved my head away from the door and raised an eyebrow, their loser face?

Santana opened the door, her head turned, talking to Brittany quickly.

"What-"Santana stopped short when she saw me.

"Aren't you going to shut the door in my loser face?" I asked, keeping a straight face.

"CHERRY BERRY!" Britt screamed and tackled me to the floor. I felt the air leave my lungs. I coughed and wheezed.

"B, Rachel can't breathe." Santana said calmly. Britt said 'oops' and let me go to stand up. I sat up slowly and looked at Santana.

"Noah asked." I took a mouthful of air and started speaking again.

"Noah asked me to ask you if we can all have a foursome." I breathed out. Santana launched herself at me, knocking me to the floor gently.

"You never leave like that again. Okay?" I nodded and cuddled into her. Santana picked me up with ease and carried me into her house and upstairs. I was placed on the bed and cuddled into.

"Rachel," I soothed Brittany's hair down.

"We'll talk later, sleep." I felt Britt nod and doze off.

"We'll talk now." Santana said as she sat up. I played with her hair softly, giggling as some tickled my face.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I already knew what but I may as well start somewhere.

"You know what Rachel." Santana said sternly. I sighed.

"Where to start?"

"Start when you left my house running faster than I've ever seen." I smiled and looked at Britt.

"I just ran, I didn't exactly know where I was going but." I stopped, debating whether or not to mention her brother.

"But?"

"But I stopped when I ran into your brother." Santana looked at me.

"What happened?" She asked, clearly alarmed.

"Nothing really."

"Rachel, I need to know." I sighed.

"I was just running and one of them called out to me and Santiago saw me and mouthed to me to run so I did and here I am."

"Cabrón." Santana muttered.

"What does that mean?" I asked curiously.

"Bastard." Santana muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Santana, I talked things out with Noah."

"Right and he's the best person to talk things out with." Santana said sarcastically.

"Do you want to hear what I have to say or not?" I asked. Santana kept her mouth shut. So I leaned up and kissed her lightly before lying back down and cuddling up to Britt.

"Rachel, what was that?" Santana asked.

"You're answer.' I mumbled before falling asleep.

Santana POV:

She kissed me. I mean, I kissed her but I never expected that? Now she's asleep. Asleep! So now I can't ask her anything.

Rachel's answer was good though. Really good. Now she's ours, forever. I'm glad I took B's, advice on this otherwise life wouldn't be this good.

*_Flashback_*

"_Please Sanny, Please!" Brittany pleaded. _

"_Why the hell would I go out with Manhands?" It stung to call her that but I couldn't blow my cover. Loving one girl is enough trouble. Loving two would get me in more trouble. Brittany was frowning. _

"_You shouldn't say that. I know how much it hurts you and you know how much it hurts me and Rachel." I sighed._

"_B,"_

"_If you can't accept her we are over." I looked at her, feeling hurt. _

"_B,-"_

"_No San." She said firmly and stood up._

"_Wait, Britt!" I called and ran after her after getting over my moment of shock._

"_I'll do it Brittany. I'll accept her and you. Just the three of us." Britt smiled and kissed me._

"_Thank you."_

*_Flashback over_*

I will always love Britt for that.

Callie POV:

I will get her back! She's mine damn it!

I looked at the room in my own house full of pictures of Rachel. Different emotions on different pictures on the four walls surrounding my chair that I would sit in to daydream about her there's sad Rachel, happy Rachel, angry Rachel and so on. But now she's with those two sluts and I don't even know why! We are perfect for each other and she's with those things.

I will get her back.

She will be mine.

What do you guys want to happen?

I have had requests for there to be some sort of Shelby recognition because she wouldn't just leave Rachel so….

What do you guys want because I can't type if I don't have inspiration?


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel POV:

I was shaken awake by some furry thing licking my face.

"Britt! Help me!" I squealed as it attacked me more. I heard Brittany giggling as she pulled the THING off of me. I scrambled out of bed and looked at them-them being Santana who was watching me like I was crazy, Brittany laughing and some white fluff with eyes- as they just sat there on the bed.

"What is that thing?" I hissed out.

"This is Angelo." Britt said as she held him up.

"Why was it attacking me?" I asked.

"Babe, he wasn't attacking you just waking you ups." Santana said and lied back down while closing her eyes. She held her arms out to me so I crawled onto the side of the bed and almost sighed at the warmth her body was sending me.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worry etching all her words.

"Nothing, you're just really warm." I replied. Santana laughed and pulled me closer. I turned around and buried my head in her neck and closed my eyes.

"Hey! I want my lady cuddles too!" Bitt complained. I laughed and sat up and climbed over Santana to kiss Brittany good morning. I pecked her lightly on the lips before getting out of bed. Brittany was frowning at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That wasn't a proper kiss!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"We have to get ready for school." I said. Brittany looked at me like I was crazy before pulling me down so I was straddling her and kissed me deeply. I felt her tongue enter my mouth so I put my hands in her hair and moaned, which surprised me even more then Britt. I heard Santana groan.

"There's no way I can get back to sleep now." She said. I pulled my mouth away from Brittany to breathe for a moment, staring into her intense blue eyes. We smashed our lips back together and this time I'm the one that shoved my tongue into her mouth to taste her. She tastes like the sweetest candy and vanilla. Brittany pulled away when Santana latched her lips onto her neck to gasp. I latched my lips onto the other side-the right side- and sucked on her pulse point. Brittany moaned a little when I ran my teeth over her tender flesh slowly. I pulled away and looked at the red mark I had left that was slowly looking like a hickey.

"Coach-is g-going to kill me." Brittany gasped out as Santana let go. Santana smirked at me and crawled over as I crawled away. I ended up lying underneath her, her hair around my face.

"Now to let everyone know that you're ours as well." She said. Her voice low and deep, it made shivers shoot down my spine. Santana kissed my lips roughly and forced my lips open with her tongue. I wrapped my arms around her neck and moan into the kiss. Santana breaks away and trails down my face and onto my neck before reaching the left side and started marking me. I felt her move over for Brittany who attached her lips to my neck straight away. I moaned at the feeling. This feels amazing. Brittany's hand landed on my stomach a little hard which made me gasp. I had forgotten all bout the bruises on my stomach.

"You okay Rache?" Brittany asked. I leaned up and captured her lips gently before doing the same to Santana and jumping out from under them to compose myself.

"We have to get ready for school." I stated and started for the door.

"Wait! What are you going to wear?" Brittany asked.

"Clothes." I replied cheekily. Santana rolled her eyes and smiled at me before getting up and heading out the door. Britt jumped up as well and pulled me along saying something about breakfast.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask. Brittany stopped walking.

"You're vegan, that's right." I nodded.

"I can just eat later-"

"NO! I will cook!" Brittany rushed to the kitchen. I shrugged. I wonder what she's going to make. I went to the lounge room where all my stuff was and opened my bag. Pulling out my long brown skirt, long white sleeve t-shirt-

"OH HELL NO!" Santana yells. I turn to see her lunge at my clothes and holds them above her head as she walks outside.

"Wait! Santana! I need to wear them today!" I chase after her and see my close go into the garbage bin.

"Santana!"

"You are not wearing that!"

"I can wear what I like!"

"Yes, but you look hotter in my clothes."

"I-wait what?" I stopped my yelling at her.

"You heard me tiny, come on." I followed, stunned by her words. I follow her upstairs.

"When are your parents coming back?" I ask.

"Tomorrow." I stop walking.

"Are you serious?" Santana looks at me.

"I gave them a call, they said there fine with you staying here."

"But what about everything-"

"My dad's a doctor. He'll make sure you're not hurt too bad and that you heal properly." I nod.

"They are totally alright with this?" I ask again.

"If they weren't, you would be on the street." I rolled my eyes and continued up the stairs.

We ended up in Santana's room as she chucked clothes around trying to get the right clothes for me.

"You know I can-"

"I know but no." I rolled my eyes and jumped when she let out a loud 'AH HA' sound.

"Here where this!" I took the clothes and walked to the bathroom to get changer, I'll have a shower tonight.

I put on the dark blue jeans, a green shirt that was a pretty green colour, a pair of ankle socks and a purple jacket. I came out of the bathroom to see Santana in her Cheerios uniform, putting her hair into her high ponytail.

"Can I borrow the brush after you?" I ask politely.

"No, I want to brush your hair." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed.

"Where's B?"

"Cooking me breakfast." I replied. I heard something hit the floor and looked down to see the brush at my feet.

"You let Brittany cook?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, she offered." Santana bolted from the room and was yelling at Brittany to stop whatever she's doing. I run after her and get to the kitchen to see a mess.

Explosion's more like it.

There's food everywhere! Walls, ceiling, oh gosh.

"What happened?" I ask cautiously.

"Well-"

"You let Brittany cook."I nodded.

"And?"

"B can't cook." I looked around. I could've guessed that.

"Wow."

"I'll call Tanya to clean all this up." Brittany frowned at what Santana had just said.

"Can't you get a new house maid? She flirts with you all the time!" Santana laughed and kissed Brittany's head lightly.

"B. you know you and Rache are the one two I'll ever want." I hugged them both.

"Thank you Santana."

"I preferred it when you called me Tana, Santana's too long." Santana sighed out.

"I gotta go finish my hair, don't touch anything." We nodded and she ran back upstairs.

"Am I going to like this Tanya lady?" I asked.

"Nope, she wears like nothing and she puts me down when San's not around but San really likes her as a friend so I don't say anything."

"She puts you down?"

"Yeah, she calls me stupid and-"Tears filled her beautiful blue eyes.

"Aw Britt, come here." I pulled her into a hug.

"S-She's so mean to me." Britt cried out. I remembered how Noah was telling me to stand up to others.

"Don't worry Britt, I'll make sure nothing-" I cupped her face.

"Nothing happens this time or ever again." She nodded so I leaned up and kissed her lightly.

"You need to brush your hair." Britt mumbled. I laughed and let go of her.

"I know, but Tana wants to brush it." Britt nodded.

"Do you want to join the cheerios?" I stared at her.

"No."

"Please?"

"No, those people have been mean to me since day one!" I argued.

"But we can always be together! And think about it, we will see each other more!"

"Your coach hates me, who is going to say she'll even let me in."

"San will talk to her." Brittany answered, smiling.

"I don't want Tana to talk to her."

"Don't want to talk to whom?" Santana asked as she walked in with the brush.

"I want Cherry Berry to join the cheerios so we can spend more time with her because she quit glee and we won't see her but she won't so I need you to talk to the coach because you're the captain and she loves you."

"Co-captain B, I would need Quinn's permission." Santana explained.

"But Quinn's pregnant so she won't be co-captain for much longer."

"What?" Both Santana and I asked.

"Yep, I saw her vomiting and in her locker was a positive pregnancy test."

"When did you find this out?" Santana asked.

"Thursday afternoon. I forgot to tell you." Santana nodded.

"Coach is going to kill her." Santana muttered. I hummed in agreement.

"Do you know who the father is?" I asked Britt.

"No, I'll ask her later." Brittany said. Santana started brushing my hair softly and pulling it into a tight ponytail.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to take my hair out of her hands.

"I want to see how your hair looks like up. I bet I can get coach to let you join."

"But Tana-"

"No but's. We'll get breakfast on the way to school." Santana said. I bit my tongue so that I didn't say anything else that would get me in trouble when the doorbell rings.

"Shit, BRITT! CAN YOU GET THAT! I'M DOING RACHE'S HAIR!" Santana calls out. I feel her finish of my hair with a gentle hug so I turn around and brush the hair from my eyes.

"I know Tanya flirts with me but remember you and B are the only two I want." I kissed her lightly.

"I need to go find shoes." I sighed out.

"Wear joggers, you'll be on the team by the bell." I rolled my eyes but went to find my sneakers.

"Hey beautiful." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. Britt came into the lounge room, pouting.

"She's here." I nodded and slipped my shoes on.

"Just the kitchen really, money's where it usually is." Santana replied. I had a feeling I had missed half the conversation but it really didn't matter.

"We should get going." Santana said as she walked into the room. A tall brunette with blonde streaks girl with blue eyes-contacts- and big breasts walked in.

"These are your two girls." Tanya said.

"Yep, that's Rachel." I smiled and said a polite hello.

"I'm gonna go get my bag." Santana said. I turned around and picked up my bag before walking to the front door.

"So you are the other girl Santana picked up of the streets." She said coldly.

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are but you need to back off and stop being a bitch." I said to the Tanya girl.

Brittany POV:

"Excuse me, I don't know who you think you are but you need to back off and stop being a bitch." Rachel snapped at Tanya. Tanya looked shocked and huffed before storming off to the kitchen.

"That was so cool." I told her and kissed her lightly.

"Thank you." She said before kissing me.

"Hey! What about me?" Santana complained.

"You can join in later San." I told her while smiling. We all walked out to San's car, Santana driving while I sat in the back with Rachel. I thought of how long we had been together. Two days.

"Tana, why's your brother-"

"Santiago, I know." Santana cut off Rachel's sentence.

"He's hates it that mama and papi are gone all the time so he does stupid stuff so that when they come back they think of staying or whatever." Santana said sadly. Rachel nodded and fell silent.

Santiago is a weird boy. He's not someone you want to be locked in a room with like Rachel was. I was so scared for her then but it's not like he would do anything about it, just scare her a little.

We turned up at school with breakfast- vegany breakfast for Rachel- and turned off the car.

"I'll go in the back way so you guys don't-"

"We want to be seen with you Cherry Berry." I said.

"Yeah, I need to make sure everyone backs off my girl." Santana added. I giggled at that. Santana is very possessive over what's hers. She won't let anyone touch Rachel or I. I like it. It makes me feel warm and loved and wanted. She cares a lot. A lot more than she let's on.

"Are you going to join glee again?" Santana asked. Rachel brushed her fringe out of her eyes.

"No, they do nothing for me. I don't need them." Rachel replied. I know Rachel loves glee. She loves singing, being herself.

"They need you Rachel." I said.

"They need my voice." She answered, I looked into her eyes. Hurt. That's all you could see in her doe eyes.

"We need you." I whispered. Rachel smiled and hugged me.

"Come on, the sooner we get to Coach's office the sooner Fabray gets kicked off the team and the sooner Tiny is on the team the better for everyone."

"I still object to joining and your nicknames." Rachel said to Santana.

"Well I don't object, I love the idea of you on the team and I love my nicknames." Rachel rolled her eyes but said nothing else so we got out of the car and walked into school.

"People are staring." I heard Rachel mumble. Santana glared at everyone who was staring and Rachel kept her head down. We made it to Coach's office and knocked loudly.

"Come in." We heard Becky call.

"Hey Becky!" Rachel said straight away. Becky waved and hugged her.

"S, B, midget, what are you doing here?" Coach asked.

"What's with all the short nicknames?" Rachel asked.

"Tiny, in case you haven't noticed, you're kind of short." San said bluntly.

"I am not, you are all just tall." Cherry Berry accused.

"Cherry Berry, you are short, but that's a good thing." I piped in.

"Thanks Britt."

"Are you three going to stand in here and argue over how short the midget is or tell me what you want?" Coach asked.

"Rachel here on the team and Quinn off the team." San said bluntly.

"Why would I kick my co-captain here off the team and let Berry on?" Asked Coach.

"Two reasons, one Quinn's Prego's again and two, **Rachel** is willing." San stressed Rachel's name.

"Who said she was pregnant?" Coach asked.

"Brittany." Coach looked at me.

"Is this true?"

"Yes coach, I saw the pee test in her locker." I answered.

"Well then, Rachel, as soon as I see this pee test you're on the team, Fabray's off the team, S, you are co-captain with B." Coach said to all of us. She then stood and motioned for us to follow as we walked to the cheerios locker room to see Quinn's locker.

"What if she moved the test?" Rachel asked me quietly.

"She wouldn't have, she's too scared someone will see." I whispered to her. I linked my pinky with hers and San's as we continued walking.

When we got to the locker room, the cheerios were all inside, talking away, waiting for practise.

"EVERYONE OUT!" Coach barked over the noise. Everyone froze and started moving to the doors that led to the football oval.

"Fabray, stay here." Coach ordered. Quinn stopped walking to the doors and over to us.

"What's Berry doing here?" Quinn asked snobbishly. I felt Santana's pinky squeeze mine a little and saw her face full of anger. I leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"You can't hit a pregnant girl San, even if she's annoying." San nodded and when I pulled away I saw the smirk on her face.

"Open your locker." Coach ordered.

"Excuse me?" Quinn asked. Her face showed the scared emotions she was feeling. I don't think the others picked up on it though.

"Let's not play games." Quinn nodded at what coach had just said and opened her locker before stepping back. Coach started pulling things out until she turned and glared at Quinn.

"What is that?" Coach hissed.

"I-I was going to tell you?" Quinn kind of questioned.

"You're off the team Fabray, get changed and get to class." Coach demanded.

"What? No you can't do this to me! I need the team! I need this! Please!" Quinn begged.

"Get to class, Becky, can you get me a uniform for Rachel." Coach's voice softened when she was talking to Becky.

"You're replacing me with her?" Quinn screeched.

"You got a problem with that prego's?" Santana sneered.

"You know what Satan you're just a stupid dyke who doesn't know what she wants!" Quinn snapped back.

"If you weren't pregnant Fabray I would have kicked your ass." Santana hissed.

"You can try Satan but what will that leave you? You only have your two girlfriends that can't even-"

"Shut up!" Rachel yelled at her.

"Oh please, don't even get me started on you Treasure Trail!" Quinn laughed out. I then decided to take action.

Santana POV:

I looked at Quinn's red cheek that had Brittany's hand print. I cannot believe MY little innocent B just did that.

Brittany just slapped Quinn.

"That was fucking awesome." I commented.

"I agree!" Rachel said. I smiled at the smaller girl until I remembered who was in front of us. I turned and glared at Quinn.

"You mess with either of them I'll make it a lot worse." I said darkly. Quinn stepped back and grabbed her normal clothes to get changed in the toilet stall. At the same time Becky walked in with Rachel's uniform.

"Thank you." Rachel said politely.

"You can get changed here Berry, if Fabray see's you she'll pulverise you to dust." Coach said. Rachel looked uncomfortable. I then remembered the bruises on her stomach.

"Coach I don't think she can." I said.

"She can't change? How can she get changed in here with the rest of the squad if she can't get changed now?" Rachel looked at me.

"We can trust the coach San." B told me.

"I dunno, what do you think Rachel?" I asked softly. She looked at the Coach and back at me before sighing and taking off her jacket and shirt revealing her white bra and the bruises.

"B, go guard the door where Fabray is." Brittany nodded. Coach looked at Rachel's stomach.

"Rachel, what happened?"

"I-uh it's just that, well."

"Coach, Rach used to be in an abusive relationship with someone out of the school." I told her. Rachel slipped her cheerios top on and asked us to turn around while she put her skirt on.

"You want her to join the squad to protect her, don't you?" Coach asked I nodded.

"Good job S, you guys can spend the day with me, I'll notify the teachers." Coach proceeded to walk out of the change room.

"You can turn around now." Rachel said.

"Coach-"

"I know, I guess it's time we talked everything out properly now, huh?" Rachel said. I nodded.

"Britt!" She called. Brittany came and looked at Rachel, making sure she was ok and panicking when she looked sad.

"What happened?" B asked frantically.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just time to talk everything out." Rachel said

Oh boy, I'm not sure how I'm going to feel after this.

A/N:

**Sorry it took so long to upload. Small writers block. Next chapter explains everything about Callie and Rachel's "Relationship".**


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel POV:

We're sitting in the locker room, Coach Sylvester made this place off limits to everyone so we could talk properly. Coach was sitting there with Santana and Brittany while I tried to find a place to start.

"I guess I should start when my dad's started going away a lot. They would all ways leave, longer each time and every time they came back they would be here for a shorter amount of time, each time." I hoped that made sense.

"So I lived alone, I've lived alone since I was thirteen, my father's always had an excuse not to come back home so I just got used to it." I breathed in and thought about how to start everything off with Callie.

"I figured out I liked girl's when." I stopped myself. What am I supposed to say? I figured out I liked girl's when I heard the two of you sing together and I've been madly in love since? Not likely.

"You can explain later." Brittany soothed to the right side of me. Santana played with my hair gently as Coach sat in front, watching us all.

"Right, well, I met Callie-"

"Rachel, sorry to interrupt but what did this Callie girl look like?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"Tan skin, like natural and she has ice blue eyes, well not really blue, more like grey. Dead grey."

"How tall is she?" Coach asked.

"As tall as Britt with shoes on, without, just a little shorter like to her nose and, and when she speaks it seems like she's nice but she isn't! She, she-"

"Shh, Rachel, everything is going to be ok, look at me." Santana demanded. I looked at her slowly and felt her hands cup my face.

"Everything will be ok." She said softly. I nodded and closed, my eyes, taking deep breathes to calm myself down. I opened my eyes and though of how to begin.

"Callie has black hair that she always keeps tied up. She also runs track. I had to mesmerize it all for her."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because she believed that 'soul mates' should know everything about her, I only know a little from what I've seen and what she's told me." I explained.

"How did you two first meet?"

"At the park, I was jogging through." I thought back on that day, remembering the story as I told it.

*_Flashback*_

"_Morning Rachel!" My neighbour, Mrs White calls. I wave over to her before putting my headphones in and starting to run. The skies were grey, showing that a storm was coming. Great, how I just love storms! Note the sarcasm._

_I ran past the lake and saw Mr White with a bundle of flowers for his wife. They are the perfect couple. Mr White got Mrs White flowers every morning and Mrs White cooked breakfast for him every morning. _

_I then felt my body collide with someone and fell to the hard concrete ground. I removed my headphones and looked at the girl with long black hair, hovering over me on the ground. I looked it to her cold grey eyes and tried to get up. _

"_I-I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention and, and-"The girl put her finger on my lips and told me to be quiet. It seemed to be nice gesture but she still gave off a creepy vibe._

"_It's fine." The girl above me said and got off of me. She helped me up and brushed the dirt off herself while I did the same to myself._

"_I'm Callie." Callie said and stuck her hand out. I shook her hand._

"_Rachel." I greeted back._

"_I'm really sorry but I got to get home. Nice meeting you." I said and pulled my hand away to turn around. Callie pulled me back, not letting my hand go._

"_You don't really have to go, do you?" She asked._

"_Yeah I do, I'm so sorry." I tried pulling my hand away but she held tighter._

"_Maybe we could meet up for coffee sometime? Or go out for dinner?" Callie asked. I closed my eyes for a moment before looking at her._

"_I'm so sorry, I- I mean you seem like a nice girl but I just, I like someone else and, and,-"_

"_What?" The Callie girl suddenly asked coldly. She pulled me in and smashed her lips to mine. It didn't feel right. It felt horrible. I pushed her off and went to run but the grip on my hand was too tight to get away from. Then I felt the hard slap of her hand across my face._

"_You don't do that ok?" She told me. I looked up at her and shook my head._

"_What is wrong with you? Let me go!" I argued and tugged myself away. I felt the sharp contact of skin across the other side of my face. _

"_You don't fight back. You listen and do as you're told." _

"_I have a mind of my own. You or no one else can tell me what to do!" I argued._

"_Aw, and who would listen to you? Your fathers who haven't been home since last year?" Callie taunted. I stilled, how could she possibly know that?_

"_Or maybe the other kids at school! Because they love you!" Callie said sarcastically._

"_Face it Rachel. You have no one." _

_*Flashback over*_

"After that she dragged me to her car. I tried to get away but it was no use and when we got home she" Brittany hugged me closely.

"That's why." She whispered.

"That's why what Britt?" I asked.

"That's why you stopped standing up to Quinn and Finn and hid yourself." I nodded and tears rushed to my eyes. I looked away from her and to the ground.

"Why didn't you tell someone?" Santana asked.

"Nobody cared. I didn't see the point." I replied, still looking at the ground.

"We care Rachel." The coach said. I heard my phone go off and looked for caller ID. When Callie appeared on the screen Coach took the phone.

"This is her?" I hesitated.

"I can answer that-"

"No, Rachel, let Coach handle this." Santana told me. I nodded and felt Brittany and Santana's arm circle around me. I stopped my hands from shaking and listened to the conversation that was playing on loud speaker.

"**Hello? Rachel"** Callie asked.

"No, Rachel's Coach, now listen you fake plastic thing, you are going to leave Rachel alone or I will hunt you down and throw you into a jail cell myself." Coach said simply.

"**Look, I don't know who you think you are I just want to talk to my girlfriend in peace!"**

"Okay then." Coach said and handed me the phone. Coach mouthed to me to improvise.

"Hello?"

"**Rachel, come home baby and we'll figure this out ok? I love you we can talk about you cheating and put this all behind us." **Santana started shaking so I rested my hand on hers.

"**Rachel? Are you there?" **

"Uh, yeah."

"**Well, when are you getting here?" ** Callie demanded.

"Well, it all depends really."

"**Depends on what?"**

"Depends on how long it takes to finish the grocery shopping." I thought of quickly.

"**Where are you?" ** She asked.

"Uh Wal-Mart?"

"**Come home right now Rachel! Don't make me come find you or I swear Rachel hell will pay!" **

"Come find her! I dare you!" Santana yelled.

"**Oh, so you are with your little play things. Thing one and Thing two, dumb and dumber-"**

"Don't speak of them like that! They are much better people then you will ever be! I wish I had never met you! You are a selfish, cruel, horrible person who no one will ever love! Especially not me!" I ranted. Brittany smiled and cheered me on, Santana kissing my cheek. I hung up the phone, my hands shaking in fear and excitement.

"Good job midget." Coach complimented. I smiled and breathed out deep breathes. Then slightly frowned at the short comment again, I'm not even that short.

"You three can go home, I'll see you tomorrow, seven thirty on the track. Don't be late midget." Coach stood and walked out.

"What is with the short comments?" I asked.

"Don't worry, you get used to it." Britt said. I nodded and stood up, stretching out my muscles from sitting down too long.

"Let's get out of here." Santana said. Britt stood and grabbed my hand and we walked with each other to Santana's car.

"What am I going to do now?" I asked myself.

"You can live with San." Britt suggested.

"I know I can but it's the matter with my fathers, with my father's gone, I have to have a guardian and my only other guardian is Shelby but we all know she has Beth and Puck in a sense so then no one can take me in and then I'll have to be put into a foster home or orphanage and then someone will take me in and take me away from you two and I only just got you guys so then I will have lost you and then I'll be lonely and Callie would have been right because she's always right and-"

I got cut off by Santana's hand over my mouth.

"Calm down." Santana said slowly and calmly.

"Yeah Cherry Berry, we don't want you to have an attack from panic."

"That's called a panic attack Britt." Santana Informed her.

"Oh yeah." I smiled lightly and pulled Santana's hand away from my mouth.

"You ok?" They both asked.

"Ye-"

"Hey! Rachel!" Finn yelled. I sighed along with Santana and Brittany and looked at Finn.

"Hello Finn." I said politely. Santana squeezed my hand tightly and Britt frowned.

"Are you coming to glee?"

"Actually I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow." I said and tried walking away.

"Wait!-"

"Get a hint! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Santana exclaimed. Finn looked at her and backed off. We started walking again only for Artie to wheel over to Brittany.

"Hey-"

"No! No more hitting on my gi-" I covered Santana's mouth and led her away, sending Artie a smile. When we got in the car Santana ranted.

"Do people not know when to back off? Like seriously? You two are with me!"

"Maybe you're just losing your edge?" Britt suggested. Santana pulled over the car and stared at us.

"Am I?" She asked.

"I don't think so." I answered. Santana looked to Brittany and faced the front.

"I am." She said as she started driving again.

"It will be ok San." Britt sympathized.

"Yeah Tana, just wait till tomorrow and everything will be back to normal." I reassured.

"It has to be, I don't want anyone messing with me or the two of you." I rolled my eyes at her and held back a smile.

They are both perfect.

Callie's POV:

I looked through the school files quickly and finding who I'm looking for.

Quinn Fabray, you will be perfect for this mission.

A/N

Just a short little chapter because I've been busy with Christmas.

Please review, tell me what you want to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey Guys, my pop just had a major heart attack and has a big possibility of not surviving so I won't be uploading until all the drama is over.

Merry Christmas.

P.S Keep the people you love close because you never know when you will last see them. I regret not being closer to my pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel POV:

We dropped Brittany off at her house because she said something about her cat needing to be looked after. We rode back to Santana's house in a comfortable silence, the music in the background. I thought back to what was happening earlier and thought about Quinn, who could be the father?

"Tana, who do you think is the father of Quinn's baby?" I asked.

"Puck." I nodded but then thought back to my conversation with Noah about him and my mother.

"It can't be." I told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked back.

"Well." I closed my mouth. What was I supposed to say? Noah and my mother is a thing?

"Come on shorty, you've started this you have to finish." She told me.

"You can't tell anyone or some people are going to get into serious trouble." I told her. Santana pulled into her drive way and led me inside. We lay down on her bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Now explain."

"Well, Noah has a committed relationship with someone that's why he couldn't have got Quinn pregnant."

"Noah not the most trust worthy person Rache, he could easily cheat." I spun around so that I was lying on my stomach and looking at her.

"The person he's with, he couldn't cheat."

"Who's he with?" I laid my head on Santana's chest and sighed.

"My mother." I said quietly. Santana stroked my hair.

"Why are you worried about Quinn anyway? It'll be fine." I closed my eyes.

"Tana?"

"Yeah?"

"Why me?"

"Why you what mi estrella?"

"Why can't I have a normal life? Why can't it just be the three of us without all the drama?"

"Because normal is boring." I laughed and looked at Santana.

"It's only been like two days and I'm in love with you and Brittany." Santana stroked my face.

"We love you to Cherry Berry." I jumped when I saw Brittany standing in the doorway, dressed in slacks and her hair out. Brittany laughed and lay on the other side of Santana.

"You got here quick." Santana told her with a kiss to the forehead.

"Mum was on the way out the door so she gave me a lift." Santana nodded and brought us close.

"Santana in the middle." Brittany told me I laughed a little and smiled.

"We go back to school tomorrow, right?" I ask.

"Of course." Santana said with a scrunched up face. I laughed lightly and sighed. This feels perfect.

"Cherry Berry, can I ask you something?" I looked at Brittany and smiled, encouraging her to continue.

"You won't break up with us will you?" She asked.

"Of course not!" I told her and sat up, leaning over to kiss her. I lay back down and closed my eyes, feeling happy.

Santana POV:

I watched my two girls sleeping soundly. How did I end up so lucky to get them? How am I going to keep them? Of course I'll keep them, I'm Santana freaking Lopez!

Oh gosh, now I'm talking to myself, first sign of madness.

But seriously, they are perfect. They are just b-e-a-utiful.

Just another sign that I haven't been getting out as much as I used to because I'm starting to say movie quotes.

I got out of bed and went downstairs to wait for my parents. Mostly my papa. What was I going to tell him?

"_Hi papa, these are my girlfriends and I need you to look at Rachel's bruises because she was abused by her ex." _ My father would go straight to the police, not that I oppose, Rachel just doesn't want the police involved, for no at least.

"Santana! ¿Cómo estás?" (Santana! How are you?)I looked at my papa and launched myself into his arms.

"Papa, I don't know what to do!" I cried into my father's left shoulder.

"Santana baby, what's wrong?"

"Papa, you know that girl me and Brittany wanted in our relationship, well we got her but she's been abused and hurt and I don't know what to do because I can't let her get hurt." I sobbed into my father's shoulder.

"Santana Marie Lopez you call down right now. You are a strong, brave caring girl and there is nothing to worry about." I nodded and wiped my tears away.

"Now, tell me what happened from the beginning and why you were home so early."

"Coach let us have the day off." I told him, we moved to the couch.

"Ok and where are Brittany and Rachel now?" I nodded upstairs.

"Sleeping." I said simply.

"Rachel is being abused, yes?" I nodded.

"So why have you not gone to the police?" I looked into my papa's eyes.

"Tiny- I mean Rachel won't go to the police, she's too afraid." I cursed myself for using the name on Rachel. I could see my papa smirking at my nickname for Rachel.

"Would you look at Rachel's torso?" I asked. My father gave me a confused look before realizing what I meant.

"Of course, when?" He asked.

"Whenever she wakes-"

I was cut off by a blood curdling scream. I raced upstairs and was in my room, in front of Brittany and Rachel, looking for any harm, done to either of them.

"What happened?" I demanded. Rachel sat in Brittany's arms, sobbing.

"Cherry Berry had a bad dream." B told me. I relaxed a little and sat down, holding them both.

"Santana?" I looked to see my father in the door way.

"I'll be downstairs." I thanked my father with my eyes and looked at Rachel.

"What happened baby?" I asked her.

"It was horrible." I soothed Rachel's hair back. Brittany laid Rachel back down, still holding onto her I laid down and stroked her hair.

"What happened?" Britt asked.

"Nothing that bad." I rolled my eyes at Rachel's fairly stupid lie.

"She dreamt that we died and she was left alone forever." Britt told me.

"You told me while you were crying and Santana was running up here." I soothed Rachel's hair.

"You should go spend time with your dad." Rachel said.

"He said he'll look at your injuries." I told Rachel.

"I want to go back to sleep." Brittany yawned out and cuddled Rachel. I laughed and lay down.

"Go spend time with your dad Tana." I shook my head.

"I know you want to San, besides all were going to be doing is sleeping and your too high on your morning coffee to go back to sleep." I shook my head again.

"I wish I could drink coffee." Brittany muttered. I suddenly got shoved of the bed with, landing on my bean bag.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Go and spend time with your dad or I will never kiss you again." Rachel threatened. I gapped at her.

"You don't mean that." I accused, trying to catch her out on a bluff.

"Neither will I and I will tell Finn you still got the hots for him." I gapped at my two girlfriends who closed their eyes after high fiving quickly and falling back to sleep. I trudged out of my room and closed the door quietly. I then trudged downstairs and slumped down on the couch next to my dad.

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"They kicked me out of bed saying I should spend time with you or they'll never kiss me again and tell the man-child that I have the hots for him." My father laughed.

"They are just looking out for you. Have Rachel's parents said it was ok for her to stay here?" I froze for a moment. What was I supposed to say?

"You would have to ask her that papa." I wasn't technically lying.

Papa turned on the TV, saying we will talk when my girls wake up. I agreed and sat back on the couch, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Where's mama?" I asked.

"She went food shopping." I rolled my eyes and let my eyes flutter shut.

This feels nice.

Brittany's POV:

I woke up to Rachel poking me, looking at me weirdly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sleepy.

"I need to go to the bathroom but your holding on to tight." I looked down to my arms around her waist and let go, with a small blush.

"Sorry." Rachel smiled and kissed me lightly.

"It's fine." Rachel said and ran out of the room. I stretched out and collapsed on the pillows.

I should probably get up now.

Maybe when Rachel gets back, yeah when Rachel gets back.

"Britt, you awake?" I rolled over and looked at Rachel.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know." I pulled Rachel back down and cuddled her again.

"Should we get up?" Rachel asked.

"Nope."

"Why not?" Rachel asked.

"I don't want to." I answered. Rachel laughed but stayed on the bed. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and held back a playful sheik.

"Quick, hide!" I whispered and pulled the blanket thing over our heads, lying very still, trying to steady our breathing and not be seen.

"What are we doing?" Rachel asked.

"Hiding." I said, I would have thought that would be obvious.

"B! Rach!" I bit my lip to hide my laughs and looked at Rachel who was doing the same.

"Hey-"I held back more of my laughs.

"So were playing this game, huh?" I stayed very still. But when Santana had jumped on me, tickling the two of us, I LOL'ed but stayed kept the blankets down, telling Rachel to do the same. Santana was looked out of the blankets.

"If you two don't come out I'll tell Mr Schue not to hand out anymore solo's and we can do duets for life." I looked at Rachel who was staring at me.

"Sorry." Rachel said and gave me a quick kiss. I rolled over, pushing Santana onto the floor and sat on Rachel.

"If you leave I can't do this." I said and kissed her lightly, deepening the kiss immediately. Our tongues fought a lot, like the princes fighting for a prize.

"Did you guys seriously just push me off the bed again?" I pulled away to laugh, looking at Santana.

"Sorry San." I said and kissed her, getting off of Rachel.

"Come on, my papa wants to meet you and say hello." Santana said to both of us. I jumped u and ran down the stairs, hugging Papa Lopez tightly.

"Brittany!" He laughed.

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good." I replied, hugging him tightly.

"Where's Mama?" I asked.

"Food shopping."

I let go and turned around to see Rachel staring at Papa Lopez.

"I know you!" They both said. I looking at San, confused.

Sorry, this is a short chapter because of everything that has happened but the next chapter will be huge and filled with drama. I pinky computer promise


	9. Chapter 9

**Santana****:**

I stared at my father and my girlfriend, wondering how they know each other.

"What's going on?" Britt asked cautiously.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Mr Lopez nice to see you again." Rachel said, looking at the ground.

"Rachel, I knew about you going to Santana's school but I did not know about you being Santana's Rachel." I held down a blush and looked at Rachel.

"I have to go." Rachel turned to leave but I but my arm around her and turned her around.

"Start explaining short stack." I said softly but sternly.

"How about we sit down?" Papa said, pointing his hand to the couch. I grabbed Britt's hand, looking into her eyes. She looked as confused as I did.

We sat down, Rachel not taking her eyes away from my father.

"How are you Rachel?"

"Fine." Rachel answered quickly.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked after a minute of awkward stares. Rachel looked at my father before starting to speak.

"Uhm, my fathers and Mr Lopez used to go on business trips together. Mr Lopez would pick them up and I met him a few times."

"Rachel if anything was happening you could have come to me for help." Papa explained.

"With all due respect Mr Lopez, you have your own family." Rachel said with a hint of sadness.

"So that's how you guys know each other?" Brittany asked, a confused look crossing her face.

"Not quite, I went over to see Mr Berry, uh, I don't remember his name and little fourteen year old Rachel answered the door."

"You didn't have to come back." Rachel said to him, staring.

"If I had known you were growing up alone I would have done something about it!" Papa said, getting frustrated.

"I didn't want you there! I can look after myself!"

"Obviously not if you're getting bashed." Rachel gasped at my father's words.

"Papa that's enough!" Brittany said, holding Rachel close, I stepped in front of them to protect them.

"No he's right. But Mr Lopez you are the one who stopped talking to me!" Rachel fought back.

"Just stop arguing ok?" I said, mostly to my father more than my girlfriend. Papa looked at me before sitting down and taking deep breathes.

"I'm sorry Rachel." My father said, looking at her sincerely. Rachel smiled. I sat down.

"May I check your injuries?" Rachel looked at the two of us.

"I would rather us do this in private if you don't mind." I looked at her confused but grabbed Britt's hand and placed a small kiss on her cheek before walking up stairs with B.

"Why doesn't she want us there?" B asked.

"I don't know, we can ask her later." I said, lying down on the bed with her.

"San?" Britt asked, rolling onto her stomach to look at me.

"Yeah baby?"

"I'm happy." She stated with a big grin.

"Me too." I said, matching her grin.

"Do you think Rachel will mind if we get our sweet lady kisses on while she's not here?" Britt asked me. I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I answered, capturing her lips into a soft kiss. I felt her tongue touch my lips and opened them slightly, Britt rolled over pulling me on top. I put one hand on the bed to support my weight, the other resting on her hip. Time felt as though it had stopped. This was nice.

Snap, flash and click.

I bolted into a sitting position, looking at Rachel who was smiling at us, lowering her phone.

"Rachel, give me the phone." I said calmly. Brittany held out her hand with a pointed look.

"No, I'm keeping this." Rachel said, smiling at us. I ran after her, Brittany right next to me, when we got down the stairs she was nowhere to be seen.

"Papa! Where's Rachel?" I asked, looking everywhere for her.

"I'm up here!" Rachel called from the top of the stairs. I looked to Britt who was already running up the stairs. When I reached the top of the stairs I started searching everywhere.

"Tiny you better get your cute ass out here right now!"

"Rach! We aren't mad! Well maybe san is but I want to see the photo!" Brittany called out a second after me. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, pulling out her phone she smiled widely. My phone buzzed next, pulling it out I looked at the photo that Rachel had sent me. It's actually pretty good.

"Hey Rachel! You can come out now! San likes the photo." Brittany yelled. In the towels cupboard across from me the door swung open, Rachel came out, unfolding herself in the process.

"How the hell did you fit in there?" I asked her, honestly surprised.

"Pretty easily." She answered with a shrug. I looked at my watch, 11:00 pm.

"We need sleep, school and practice tomorrow." I said, dragging them both to my room and flopping on the bed in the middle of them, falling into a deep slumber.

BrittBritt

I woke up to see Rachel taking her phone off charge and sending someone a text with a worried look.

"Rae bear, what's wrong?" I asked her, she looked up at me, smiling falsely.

"Nothing Britt just a text from Tina." I raised my eyebrow, knowing that she was lying.

"Give me the phone or I will hunt down Tina and hang her from the bleachers by her hair." San said grumpily, hand raised out from where she was buried under the blankets.

"Look it's nothing to worry about." I heard my phone go off, San's going off a minute later. Picking it up I saw it was a text from Quinn.

I'm sorry.

San looked at the text before flopping back down and grabbing her phone, having the same text from her.

"I got the same." Rachel said from where she had grabbed her uniform and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

"Wait! I didn't get my morning kiss!" I said loudly. Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"Guess you'll have to wait know." Rachel replied and shut the door.

"She's such a tease." I stated to san as I cuddled up to her and waited for the shower.

"And you're not?" San asked, her eyebrow raised. I shrugged and kissed her lightly before grabbing my uniform and heading towards the shower down the hall.

"Love you!" I yelled out.

**Time skip**

As we sat in biology I felt myself drifting off. Santana or Rachel nudging me lightly every time I almost fell asleep. I couldn't help it though, it was a boring subject. When we got out of class we were heading to an emergency glee meeting, Rachel heading to ancient history, refusing to join glee again after she quit.

"Tiny you better start walking to glee or I will pick you up and drag you there!" Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana advanced to grab her but puck had already picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder and stepping into a walk with us.

"NOAH PUCKERMAN PUT ME DOWN OR I WILL MURDER YOU!" Rachel yelled, hitting his back repeatedly.

"Rach, glee is boring without you, besides you never got back to me about that foursome."

"Never going to happen Puckerman." I spat out before putting a hand over my mouth. Santana grinned at me while Rachel was probably bruising her hands from hitting Puck over and over.

"Give it up short stack." San said, winking at her. We got to glee, everyone staring at us, Mr Shoe or whatever hadn't come yet. Puck put Rachel down who straightened her shirt and looked up at Puck, swinging her fist and punching him in the jaw. We all stared at her shocked.

"Do that again Noah and I will tell everyone about the time you peed your pants at the movies because you got scared of a spider." Rachel threatened. Everyone looked at them shockingly, Puck stood up and grinned at Rae.

"Knew my Jewish Princess was still there!" We rolled out eyes and sat down, holding Rachel down from leaving.

"I don't want to be here!" Rachel stated, thrashing against our arms while she still sat in her seat.

"Cherry Berry." I whined, pulling out the old nick name and pouting. Rachel stopped for a moment and looked at me which gave San the chance to pull Rachel in her lap and secure her with one arm, keeping her pinky linked with mine.

"H-" Rachel started.

"Rachel! Good to see you back!" Mr Shoe said happily.

"I'm not! I'm-"

"Mr Schue, she's staying. San stated.

"Yeah, you're hopeless without her." I finished. He looked at us before moving over to the whiteboard.

"The topic for this week is family." I looked at San and Rae. Maybe one day we'll have a family.

"I have a song." San said, passing me a reluctant Rachel who still wanted to leave.

"Before Santana sings can I just ask why this was an emergency meeting." Sam asked. Mr Schue looked at us sheepishly.

"I was hoping that I could get Rachel to join if she thought we were having trouble."

"I want to leave!" Rachel said again. Santana got up.

"We can leave after I sing." Rachel sat still and quiet, much like me waiting for San to sing.

Momma please stop cryin, I can't stand the sound

Your pain is painful and its tearin' me down

I hear glasses breakin as I sit up in my bed

I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you

said

You fight about money, bout me and my brother

And this I come home to, this is my shelter

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, you'll see

I don't want love to destroy me like it has done

my family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave

Daddy please stop yellin, I can't stand the sound

Make mama stop cryin, cuz I need you around

My mama she loves you, no matter what she says

its true

I know that she hurts you, but remember I love

you, too

I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away

Don't wanna go back to that place, but don't have

no choice, no way

It ain't easy growin up in World War III

Never knowin what love could be, well I've seen

I don't want love to destroy me like it did my

family

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything

Can we work it out? Can we be a family?

I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave

In our family portrait, we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes

naturally

I don't wanna have to split the holidays

I don't want two addresses

I don't want a step-brother anyways

And I don't want my mom to have to change her

last name

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do

anything)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

Let's play pretend act and like it comes so

naturally

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave)

In our family portrait we look pretty happy

(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)

We look pretty normal, let's go back to that

(I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't

leave)

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Turn around please

Remember that the night you left you took my

shining star?

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Daddy don't leave

Don't leave us here alone

Mom will be nicer

I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother

Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner

I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right

I'll be your little girl forever

I'll go to sleep at night

Everyone clapped and Santana bowed. Rachel clapped, beaming and I'm pretty sure I looked the exact same.

"That was awesome!" I said to her as she sat back down.

"That was amazing!" Rachel commented, still sitting on my lap.

"Anyone else?" My Schue asked. Nobody raised their hands, probably still blown away by San's performance. Mr Schue looked at Rachel who shook her head.

"All righty then, see you tomorrow afternoon." We all stood up to leave, Rachel glaring at Noah when he tried to walk with us.

"What do we have now?" I asked. Rachel has ancient History, Santana has maths while I have a free period.

"Bye Babe." San said, kissing me before walking with Rachel to glee. Rachel mouthed a quiet I love you and winked at me, which was totally hot and kept walking. I swear I could just die from their sexy-ness.

I decided to go to the library to read a book Rachel had mentioned once, a book by Charles Dickens, it's supposed to be amazing.

**Rachel:**

As I got out of Ancient I made my way to cafeteria, wondering where to sit. I never eat in there, usually in the choir room.

"Rachel." I turned slowly and looked at Quinn who was standing in front of me in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with a grey jacket. I looked around the abandoned hallways, wishing someone was around.

"Quinn, how are you?" Quinn shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I need to do this." I stepped away from Quinn who advanced forward.

"Quinn,"

I could finish my sentence, a rag was over my mouth, I tried screaming but the hand over my mouth was too tight.

Brittany. Santana.

**Noah:**

"Where is she?" Santana asked, slamming her fist down on the table I was sitting, Brittany looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"Where's who?" I asked, before something clicked.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked them looking around,

"That's what we're asking you." Brittany answered, glaring at me. I stood up on my table.

"Where is Rachel Berry?" I asked, everyone went quiet and looked around, shrugging. I looked to the two remaining girls of the trinity of hotness before jumping off the table.

"We need to find her, she could be anywhere, that girl could have got her and Rachel was so scared and," Brittany started but Santana cut her off.

"Where's Quinn Fabray?" Santana yelled.

"She went home early." Sam yelled at us.

"What has Quinn got to do with this?" I asked.

"Quinn sent us all a message apologizing."

"Puck call Shelby, she's the closest thing Rachel has to a parent, Britt call the police." Santana said, giving out orders.

"Trout Mouth!" Santana called, Sam rolled his eyes but walked over.

"What-"

"Call Quinn and find out where she is then go after her and get Rachel." Santana said.

"Asians! Beyoncé! Lady Lips! With me!" Santana turned around, kissing Brittany.

"We'll find her." She whispered before leaving, Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Kurt behind her. I dialled Shelby.

"Hey Babe, look we gotta talk about Rachel-"

**Santana:**

"Coach!" I yelled as I ran into her office.

"S, what's-"

"Rachel's gone. I think Quinn took her we need to move now! Britt's calling the cops .Puck's got Shelby I got a gang we need to go now!" Coach stood up.

"We'll take the van." She answered, running out. She obviously had a soft spot for Rachel, but why? The only person coach has a soft spot for is Becky.

We got in the van.

"Rachel's house first, that's where she used to live with Her." I said. Coach nodded, pulling out. My phone started ringing, picking it up I saw it was Britt.

"B, what's going on?" I asked.

"The police are putting out a bolo and they already have a case file on Callie she's been in juvie for causing a fire to her neighbours house and stabbing her first grade teacher with a pencil." Britt said I felt my body freeze.

"Have you heard anything else?" I asked.

"No, Sanny I'm scared."

"Babe, listen to me I'm going to get Rae and were going to fly away, far away where no one can find us, just the three of us." I told her, holding back tears.

"Now stay with Puck, don't leave his side ok? I can't lose the two of you in one day." I told her.

"S we're here." Coach said.

"Baby I have to go, stay with Puck ok?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I got out of the car, coach throwing me a bat.

"Coach, I only want my girl back, I don't want to go to jail." I told her.

"You just have to scare her." Coach said, I nodded and walked into the Berry house, silently.

**Rachel:**

I put a hand too my head and groaned, what the hell just happened? I opened my eyes and saw trees passing us by. Turning around I looked a Quinn, driving.

"Q-Quinn? What the hell is going on?" I asked.

"Rachel, I need you to understand that I never meant to hurt you, I just need to get my baby back." I raised an eyebrow.

"So you kidnapped me? Quinn my mother doesn't care about me. She won't trade you-"

"It's not your mother that's helping me."

"The police won't give you Beth, neither will Noah nor anyone-"

"Rachel! Shut-up! They have nothing to do with this."

"Then wh." I looked at where we were heading. The old bowling alley, _her,_ favourite place.

"Quinn please, no, ok no you can't do this, you can't let her have me I promise I'll talk to Shelby and to Noah and we can figure something out!"

"Rachel, you don't get it. I want my family back, I want to move to Australia or Canada and have my child and live happily." Quinn sighed out.

"And what about me? Do you know what she's going to do to me Quinn!" I asked, tears streaming down my face. Quinn stopped the car and hopped out, coming to my side. I leaned over to her side of the door and locked the doors. I looked at the entrance and saw Callie, smirking at me. Quinn walked over to her and got handed a load of papers and cash along with car keys, Quinn looked at me once more before hopping in the car she was given and driving off. Callie shook her head at me, showing me Quinn's car keys and unlocked the doors, I only locked them again. She rolled her eyes sending me a smile she walked over to the passenger side door and un locked the car, opening the door and putting a leg in. I took my chance, opening the car door I jumped out started running.

Now, I know I can't out run her. She's a professional runner but I can hopefully get far enough away that someone sees me and calls the cops.

I ran along the street, screaming for someone to help me. I couldn't hear Callie behind me.

"Miss are you ok?" A police man asked, I sighed in relief.

"My name's Rachel Berry, I have a stalker and I know she's-"

"Rachel calm down, we are going to go to the-"

Whatever he was saying was cut off my gunshots being heard throughout the air. I looked back and saw Callie sitting in Quinn's car, gun in hand.

"You know you can't run from me Rachel! That's not how it works!" I felt like crying.

"Im not coming with you." I countered back at her.

"Willingly or not Rachel you will be mine!"

"No!" I yelled. Callie got out of the car, gun raised.

"Get in the car or I will shoot."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore." I told her.

"No?" She laughed.

"No, I have the two most perfect people in the world! I'm going to fight for them! I'm not afraid of you Callie, your weak and selfish and cruel and you won't ever have me." I told her. Callie stepped closer; I looked behind me, only to see the police man gone.

"You're mine."

"Bitch please she's ours." Santana said, standing next to the runaway police man. Callie lunged at me, grabbing my arm and holding the gun to my head.

"I'll shoot her." She said calmly.

"Callie, I'm not afraid to die." I told her. She smirked.

"Rachel, you should be, you will be mine for eternity."

"Miss, out the gun down!" Someone with a microphone told her.

"You're going to lose." I told her. Her grip tightened.

"When I was little I never got what I wanted, you are what I want."

"I don't want you, someday you'll find someone who feels the same way." I told her.

"I only want you." She replied, lifting the gun at the officer and shooting at him. I closed my eyes, everything moving in a blur.

Santana grabbing Brittany out of the way.

The officer falling to the ground, bullet in the neck.

I was being dragged backwards.

Puck was holding Santana back.

Sam holding Brittany back.

I can feel myself fighting against her, screaming. I stop. I look at the sky. Is this my fault? If I go with her, will everything be resolved?

I fell onto a car seat, I looked at my arm, blood, a bullet, I then felt the pain before finally I heard everyone around me.

"RACHEL!" I could hear Santana screaming, I saw Brittany screaming at Sam to let her go. The sirens, there loud and powerful.

No. Going with her won't resolve anything. It'll probably only get me shot again.

I got out of the car when it started, shot's being fired again, I ducked to the ground, screaming. Everything was becoming real again.

I am afraid to die.

I am afraid to leave the two I love.

I felt cold hands grab me again. I screamed, the guns stopped firing, Callie still dragging.

No.

"Please, no." I said as loud as I could before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

_Heart beats fast_

I locked eyes with Santana, then Brittany. This was it.

_Colours and promises_

It would all end.

_How to be brave?_

I would stop this.

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,_

I would stop being weak and stand up for myself.

_But watching you stand alone?_

I shook my head at Santana and Brittany, smiling sadly at them. Santana screamed, Brittany cried harder.

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

I stood on strong legs, wiping away tears.

_One step closer_

I would end this know.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

I turned to Callie who had a grip on my arm.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

"I'm sorry that you suffered, loving me, but we can end this right now." I told her softly, she looked at me confused.

_For a thousand years_

"What are you saying?" She asked, pulling me in and holding me close.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"There was never any need for this, people are going to die, there are guns pointing at you everywhere." I told her, crying. Could I do this?

_Time stands still_

"If they shoot you they'll get me as well. The only way out of this is together." I told her.

_Beauty in all she is_

"Kill me Callie, I'll wait for you on the other side." I could still hear everyone screaming at us, I blocked them out.

_I will be brave_

I will always love Santana and Brittany, but if dying meant eliminating Callie, to stop her from hurting those I love. I would do it.

_I will not let anything take away_

"Do it Callie."

_What's standing in front of me_

"Set us free."

_Every breath_

The gun shot, I felt the bullet pierce my stomach.

_Every hour has come to this_

I saw people hovering over me, people yelling, crying.

_One step closer_

I closed my eyes slowly, getting one last glimpse at Santana and Brittany.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

I was sitting in an audience, watching three girls perform.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

They reminded me of the three of us. They had our similar features.

_For a thousand years_

One blonde girl, similar features to Brittany and a girl on stage sat next to me. Watching the girls with me.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"You can't give up." She told me.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

"Pardon?" I said.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

"We need you mommy, I need you, if you die, you won't see us perform, grow up, be born."

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

I shook my head. Things started to fade.

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Fight mommy, fight for Santana and Brittany and me and my sisters, fight for life and fight for love. Fight mommy!"

_One step closer_

When I arrived back at the stage they were all dancing like swans. Santana and Brittany were sitting next to me.

_One step closer_

"She's right, you have to fight. We can't live without you." Santana said.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

"Go back Rachel we'll be waiting for you." Brittany said, standing in front of me with Santana, the four girls who were dancing stood with them, like a family portrait, only I was missing.

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

I turned around, running, through walls, through everything until I saw my body on the operating table, CPR being administered.

_For a thousand years_

I flashed back to my daughters and soul mates, touching my body I went into my body, feeling the pain, I thought of my daughters.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

I thought of how I couldn't wait to wake up.

_Time has brought your heart to me_

My thoughts are becoming slow.

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

Santana, Brittany

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

I love you.


	11. Chapter 11

**21 years later.**

**Rachel**

"Bye girls." I called out as I stepped into my car and started the ignition. My four daughters we're frowning at me but waved goodbye. Well one of them did, the others were too pre-occupied on their devices. I smiled as I drove down the street. I looked at my phone as it started to ring. It was my youngest daughter Alexis.

"Hey Hun what's up?"

"You left your folders at home you forgot your wallet and your work phone." I hit my head and turned the car around, hanging up. I got into the drive way and ran into the house as best as I could in four inch heels. Alexis was standing just inside, holding my stuff.

"Th-"

"Well that was fast." My eldest daughter by a few days Lya said, walking up and standing next to Alexis.

"Ly, don't do this." Alexis pleaded, handing me my stuff. Lya looked at her pulling her back into the lounge room and turning on the TV. They were complete opposites. Alexis, blonde wavy hair, deep blue eyes, and light freckles sprinkled across her face and a few days younger while Lya was much like Santana, tanned skin, dark eyes, and a Spanish girl like her mother. Now where are my other two?

"Mom what are you doing back so soon?" Peyton asked, walking down with sheet music.

"I forgot my wallet and-"

"Well go on, leave now, we'll see you, what, next month?" Alexis' twin Sia said. I rolled my eyes and smiled although she didn't smile back.

Sia was taller than her twin, no freckles, lighter blue eyes but darker blonde hair, that and their personalities were completely different. While Alexis was sweet her sister was confident and bitchy, in a good way I suppose.

"Rache what are you doing back?" Britt asked, walking into the room and kissing me.

"She's going now so what does it matter?" Sia commented, walking into the lounge room with her sisters. Peyton looked at me.

"I have this musical coming up, make sure you're back in time for that and you're in my good books." She said, kissing my cheek and running to the music room.

"Don't forget to call San when you get there!" Britt called to me as I headed back to my car, I rolled down my window as I drove away.

"Love you!" She called.

"Love you!"

I drove to the studio where we were rehearsing the new musical.

"Rachel you're early for once." My friend Jonathan said playfully.

"Shut it I forgot my stuff and my daughters weren't in the mood." I pulled out my phone calling Santana.

"Hey Baby." She answered.

"Hey, can you talk to our children they don't seem to like me so much today?" Santana sighed.

"I'll try." I got called out.

"Babe I have to go, bye love you." I hung up and dumped my bag, walking over to the open doors awaiting me and my next big steps in my career.

Here goes nothing.

**Brittany**

I looked at my four daughters on the couch talking about school starting up in the next five weeks. Alexis sat in Lya's lap as Lya played with her hair. Peyton had come out for a break from singing while Sia chatted along, painting her nails.

I walked back to the kitchen and pulled out the lunch I had made my girls, spaghetti with garlic bread, I than ran upstairs and got my dance clothes ready before running downstairs to be with my daughters. I didn't have to teach for another hour.

"When do you think Rachel will be back? Next week or month?" Lya asked.

"Ly don't be rude." Alexis said lightly, crawling out of her lap, only for her to be pulled back in. I smiled, I knew. They couldn't hide it from me. Lya's father was Raeford Black, a sperm donor who died five years back and her mother Being Santana while Alexis' father was no one other than Blaine and her mother me. Both girls not related and deeply in love, not that they know it, I think.

"She'll be back tonight." I said. Sia looked up from her nails.

"Isn't that what she said last Tuesday?" She questioned.

"You know mom, maybe we should have an intervention." Peyton said.

"Good thinking Pey." Sia commented, they stood, Sia hobbled to the front door after Peyton.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as Peyton put her jacket and scarf on. Sia slipped on a pair of flip-flops and a jacket and scarf.

"We are going to speak to Rachel." Sia stated.

"Do you even know where she works?"

"No but we'll figure it out, coming Lya?" Lya stood and walked to the door. Alexis looked at me.

"Lex, come on." Lya called not giving her time to say no, already out the door.

"Are you coming? We'll get lost without you." I nodded.

"Tell you what, I'll give you the address, just don't tell your mother I gave it to you." I said, grabbing her hand and writing it down. Alexis frowned.

"Tiny get your ass out here!" Lya called. Alexis rolled her eyes, slipping on her shoes and running out the door before I could tell her to grab a jacket they were gone. I shook my head and smiled. Love, such a great thing for young people, especially at this age.

I grabbed my phone and rang San.

"Hey B"

"San, our daughters have gone to have an intervention with our other third." Santana laughed.

"Really? Gosh good luck! Rachel is the queen of interventions." I laughed along with San, she was right.

"How's work?"

"Boring day, I'll be home in about two hours."

"I have dance till six so I'll see you by dinner?" I asked.

"It's a date." I smiled.

"San, I'm glad we moved to New York, it is fun here. I like it."

"I like it too baby but my boss it coming around the corner so I love you."

"Love you too!" I said into the phone and hanging up, and going to put lunch in the oven to keep it warm. I then cleaned up a little.

Good Luck Rachel, you'll need it.

**Santana**

It was a slow day. I sat at my office, looking out the window only to see my daughters walk past, pointing in different directions.

"Boss, I'm going on my break."

"Fifteen minutes Lopez!" He yelled, winking at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Hijas!" Lya turned around and pulled the girls to a stop.

"Mama, help us out. Which way do we go to get to Rachel's work?" I pointed to the left.

"You all owe me." Alexis mumbled wrapping her arms around her goose bump covered arms. Lya took off her jacket and jumper, passing the jumper to her, putting her jacket back on.

"You'll freeze." Alexis told her, handing the jumper back.

"Put the jumper on and shush, we have an intervention to get too." I saw Peyton roll her eyes and smile, pulling the others in the direction I had pointed in.

"Bye Mama see you at dinner." Sia called.

"Stranger danger, watch the road, watch each other!" I yelled. Walking back into the police station, when I walked in there was chaos.

"I was gone less than five minutes!" I yelled.

"Hostage situation just called in at the plaza round the corner." Boss said to me, handing me a vest.

Shit, Rachel and I just sent our four daughters in there.

I grabbed my gun and vest slipping it on and grabbing the keys, only waiting a second for my partner, Daniel to get in as I sped around the corner with the lights on and jumped out of the car.

"Lopez and Daniel I want you two, to take the back and get out as many people as possible without shooting, only shoot if you can." I nodded, heading to the back with Daniels, throwing the door open and running inside silently.

I'm coming girls.

**Lya**

"GET ON THE GROUND!" Some guy with a ski mask on yelled, I pulled my sisters onto the floor, huddled close together. I threw my arm around Sia and Peyton and looked at Alexis.

"Look at me ok?" She nodded, not breaking eye contact, her deep blue eyes watching mine.

"We want money, cash and you rich people are going to give it to me." The same guy said.

"Dude just leave!" A random person yelled. A gun shot fired and people screamed. Damn it mama where are you?

"Now let's try this again." Another guy said.

"What is going-"

I looked over to see Rachel and the gunman pointing the gun at her.

"Hmm, what to do?" The guy said.

"Put the gun down!" A bunch of voices yelled. The gun men started grabbing random people. One of which were Alexis.

"Let her go!" I heard mother yell.

"Give me the cash!" He yelled. Alexis thrashed against the man. I could him struggling to keep her under control.

"You wanted cash? You robbed the wrong fucking place now put the gun down!" Alexis broke free and kicked the guy in the shin.

"Lex here!" Mama yelled. Alexis looked at us, me, before running to her.

The other gun man started to lower their guns. That must have been the leader.

"Little shit." Everyone dropped their guns, people were getting handcuffed. I ran over to Alexis.

"Lya!" She called and hugged me.

"Gracias por estar bien contigo" I mumbled into her hair.

"What?" She asked, pulling away.

"I said thank you for being alright."

"Oh, no problem anytime." Peyton came over with Sia.

"That hot SWAT guy is still here, we're going to go chat, see you at home!" Sia said after hugging Lexi. Peyton smiled.

"See you later little sister." Alexis waved goodbye.

Are you okay?" I asked, leading her out of the building.

"Yeah, my head, hey-"

She stumbled over nothing clutching the side of the head where the gun had been pressed.

"Baby look at me, are you okay?" She nodded and stood.

"MAMA!" I yelled out spotting her with her boss. She gave him her vest and ran over.

"You're okay? Where are your sisters?" She asked, kissing our foreheads and hugging us.

"They're talking up Thomas." Alexis said, letting go off Mama and standing next to me.

"She needs to get to the hospital." I said, holding her upright as she swayed a little.

"Why?" Mama asked, looking at the bruise showing on her head.

"PARAMEDICS!" She yelled, waving them over, they ran over and looked at Lexi's head.

"She'll need an x-ray just to be sure." One of them said.

"To be sure of what?" I asked, pushing my way closer to them.

"No internal bleeding."

"What?" Ma asked. I could see she was looking for Rachel.

"Go look for Rachel, I'll go to the hospital with Alexis and meet you there." Mama met my eyes, kissing our cheeks and running off. I then watched as Alexis argued about getting on the stretcher. One of them looked at me for help. I rolled my eyes, picking Alexis up and sitting on the stretcher, holding her on my lap.

"Ly, come on. We don't need this. Mom and Mom and Mama need us." She argued with me, wiggling out of my lap slightly, I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Tiny, stop, I need you to stop and stay with me, here."

"Ly I hate the hospital and needles and everything else in that building." She whispered back to me as we were loaded into the ambulance.

"I know but I'll stay with you." The paramedic started asking questions.

"What's your name?"

"Alexis Jessamine Pierce."

"Any allergies?"

"Seafood."

"She's also allergic to cherries and had an ear infection last week." I blurted out. The paramedic smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Lya." I answered shortly and quickly, looking at the bruise on Lexi's head and sighed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The paramedic asked. I felt guilty for not protecting her.

I was about to talk when the vehicle stopped and they pulled us out of the ambulance.

"She needs to go straight to x-rays and get them some sugar they look as pale as Edward Cullen." The paramedic said to the doctor, winking at us and leaving. I let Alexis out of my lap and got off the bed, holding her hand.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"Never." I whispered back.

**Alexis**

Once the x-rays were over I was told to stay in this room with Lya and rest for the night until the x-rays get back. Lya climbed into bed with me and held me close as we flicked through channels.

"Hey wait! I love that show!" I argued as she skipped another episode of Pretty Little Liars.

"I know, but if you watch this episode now we can't watch at home with popcorn." I kept quiet as she put How I Met Your Mother on and watched silently, playing with Lya's hands. I used one hand to pull the blankets up around me, feeling sleepy.

"Hey, sleepy, you can't sleep in case you have internal bleeding or whatever." I groaned and sat up, putting my head onto her shoulder.

"Truth or dare?" Lya asked. I looked at her.

"What could you possibly dare me to do in a hospital room?"

"Lot's" She said with a wink. I felt my cheeks heat up and turned away.

"Truth"

"Ok, why did you reject Tony Sonars last day of school?" She asked. I grimaced which only sent her into a frenzy of making sure I was ok.

"Ok, so it was you who told me he was a jerk and besides I wasn't really into him, he always talked about things I wasn't interested in. I felt really bad for rejecting him I almost took it back."

"I'm glad you didn't take it back otherwise I would have had some ass kicking."

"Why are you so protective?" I asked, tilting my head to the side slightly.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She countered. I shrugged.

"Because I can look after myself." Lya raised an eyebrow in leaned in close.

"Really?" She whispered. I was about to answer but had to pull away when I heard the nurse opening the door.

"I rang your mother Brittany she said she's stuck in traffic she's getting here as soon as possible said something about San and Rache being stuck at the scene?" I nodded.

"Thank you."

'No worries sweetie, I'll be back soon." With that the nurse left.

"Damn you have good hearing." Lya said. I shrugged.

"You just don't pay attention." I immediately regretted it when Lya started tickling my ribs.

"Ly!" I screamed, laughing, trying to breathe. She wouldn't stop.

"Say you love me." She said, just loud enough to be heard over my laughs.

"Stop!" She stopped, hovering over me.

"I love you." I whispered looking into her eyes.

"I love you too babe." She whispered, kissing me softly I smiled slightly.

Perfect.

**Peyton**

I hugged mama and then mom –Rachel- tight, watching as Sia did the same.

"I'm glad you are all okay but what were you doing here?" I looked at Sia.

"Your idea you tell her." Sia said.

"No point." I commented.

"Come on, let's go see how my twin is doing." Sia, said, I nodded my head and walked to mama's car and got in the back seat, pulling out my phone as it started ringing.

"Hey Mom."

"_Hey are you girls heading to the hospital? I'm stuck in traffic." _

"Yeah we are."

"_Are you okay?"_

"Yep."

"_And Sia? Lya? San and Rachel?"_

"Mom, everything is okay, just relax."

"_I'm scared ok! Can you put Santana on the phone?"_

I handed the phone to Mama and watched as she tried to calm mom down. Rachel drove.

"This is nothing like Ohio B. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"What happened in Ohio?" I asked Mom.

"Uh, not a lot." I rolled my eyes. Wasn't it her that made the rule no lying to family? And yet she's the one lying.

We arrived at the hospital and walked into room 5A where Alexis slept and Lya was watching TV. Sia walked over and kissed her twins forehead, Mama hugged Lya and woke up Alexis while Mom sat in a chair.

Mom- Brittany- walked in a moment later and threw herself at Alexis.

"Mom I'm okay, it's stupid that I'm here." Alexis mumbled.

"Hey Mom what happened in Ohio?" I asked, Mom –Rachel- other mom and mama froze.

"What happened in Ohio?" Lya asked.

"Ohio? Where's that?" Alexis asked.

"Isn't that where you three grew up?" Sia asked.

Our mothers didn't have time to reply when the nurse walked through the door.

"Sweetheart you can go home just get your mom to sign the papers and you'll be right." Brittany jumped and went to sign the release papers. Lya was explaining where Ohio was to Alexis while Sia was interrogating Rachel, I walked over to help.

"What happened in Ohio?" I asked.

"Nothing that matters anymore."

"Then why is Mom is worried about it?" Sia questioned.

"She just worries." I looked at Sia who looked at Mama; walking over there Mama looked at us, raising her hands in defence.

"If they won't tell you what makes you think I will." I rolled my eyes. Mom came back with a wheel chair.

"I'm not sitting in that." Alexis protested.

"Why not?" I asked her, smirking.

"Last time I was in a wheel chair you all pushed me around! Next thing I know I'm in an elevator, doors closing, a broken leg and you are all laughing! I ended up getting picked up in a cop van! And I had to sit in a cell because I was high on meds and mama wasn't there!" I laughed along with my sisters.

"Girls enough." Santana told us off with a smile. Lya got off the bed and bent down.

"I'm going to squash you." Alexis argued.

"Me or the wheelchair." Alexis frowned and hopped on. Sometimes I wonder about their relationship, but then again they have been like this for so long.

We walked out of the hospital and into the car. Driving home in silence until Sia broke it.

"So my twin, what's it like to have a gun pointed at your head?" Everyone turned to glare at her.

"Sia, what the hell?" I hissed.

"Guys, its fine, reasonable question."

"Uh no it's not." Lya argued.

"It was scary but to be fair I knew he wouldn't shoot me."

"How?" Mama asked.

"He told me." I looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"What?" Mama asked, turning in her seat and looking at her.

"He told me that he has a daughter this age being held hostage and needed to rob this place and he'll get her back."

"When were you going to tell me this?!"

"I was going to tell you just at home when no one was listening! The only reason he shot that guy was because of orders he had! If you just gave me a minute I also would have given you this that he slipped in my pocket!" Alexis flicked the paper and got out of the car that had stopped outside our house.

"I'll talk to her." Lya said, getting out of the car.

Sia and I got out of the car, checking the mailbox we saw a letter for each of us, Alexis, Sia, Lya and myself.

**Sia**

I gave Alexis and Lya their letter, opening my own.

_My precious soon to be daughters, _

_I'm sorry about what happened today but I will explain everything when the time is right. Give me a chance, you four, your mother and I, we will all be happy, one day. _

_Love from the bottom of my hearts. _

_Mommy _

I looked at my twin who met my eyes.

"Mom!" Alexis yelled going downstairs. Lya looked at me before we followed; the four of us gave our letters to Mama who paled.

"Is this about Ohio?" I asked. Rachel looked at me.

"Go pack your bags, we're leaving now." She said. I looked at my sisters.

"Not until you tell us what's going on." I argued.

"Who is this?" Peyton asked.

"Sit down, I'll get you girl's lunch and we'll talk." Mom said. I looked at Rachel, eyebrow raised.

I didn't get along with Rachel so much, neither did Lya, Rachel always seemed to be too busy for family, it pissed me off.

"Let me explain." Rachel said, she took a deep breathe.

"When we, the three of us, Brittany Santana and I lived in Ohio we didn't always get along for a few years, in those years I had, had someone dangerous living with me, forcing me to be in a relationship with her."

"The lady who sent us the letters? She was your previous stalker who now sees us as her children?" I finished.

"Basically." Brittany gave us lunch but I had lost my appetite.

"What does she look like? You know, just so we know what to look out for." Lya asked.

"Uh, black hair, blue eyes, tanned and fit, used to go by the name Callie."

"That sounds like the paramedic that took us to the hospital." Alexis blurted out.

"What?" Everyone except Lya and Mama asked.

"You're right, even her name was Callie on her name tag." Lya mumbled.

"Shit." Mama hissed out.

"She had you? With her?" Mom asked, I threw an arm around my twin and reached out to hold Lya's hand. Peyton hugged Lya.

"What exactly does she want?" Peyton asked.

"To have the four of you, as her and Rachel's daughters." Mama told us.

"That's not going to happen." I said.

"I need you girls to promise me that if she does get you, you will do as she says, she become violent when she doesn't get what she wants." Rachel said, mama stood, calling people.

"Pack your bags, we're leaving, I'm having Daniel looks for records, Lex I'll need you to give a statement before we leave, I'll call someone."

"Where are we going to go?" I asked. Mama looked at Mom, who looked at Rachel, who looked at us.

"Call coach, we're going back."

"Back where?" Peyton asked.

"Back to Ohio."

**Hey guys sorry about the late update but I wrote this chapter about ten times not knowing how to start it. I decided since people were interested in the future daughters this is how I would start it. Now I know I'm not the best with grammar so I probably need some help so if you guys would like to help please? I only need on helper to go read it over to make sure there are no mistakes. P.S The deal with the whole Lya and Alexis relationship it is not technically incest but if you do not like this sort of stuff then stop reading because they will have their moments. Also the girls are all sixteen and all born around the same time. I'm going to get you to PM me if you want to help me with all this grammar, send me a small sample of work based from this story with correct grammar and spelling and you can help me complete this story. **

**ALSO (almost done) I want to see what you guys think of this story, I want to see a trailer of this story, send me a link and the winner will get to know what I plan with this story. I hate A: N so this is probably the only long one will ever do, any others will be short and sweet like me. **

**Toodles Poodles **


End file.
